The love that's killing me
by Gillbird23
Summary: Gerita fic Italy is madly in love with Germany, but is devastated when Germany gets a girlfriend! How will he cope with this? Will He ever confess his feelings or will he just Spiral out of control. Gets more interesting as the chapters go on. Mostly Gerita but some Pruita further on.
1. Chapter 1

The love that's killing me

Note: My first ever fan fiction and I'm not sure if it's very good I will add more chapters soon. (It gets better further on)

Country names and human names used

Italy's pov

It was a Saturday Morning I sleepily stretched my arms and yawned I noticed the German man Lying beside me he hadn't noticed that I had woken up and looked like he was in his own little world reading a book. A smile creped across my face as I studied him he was so handsome and muscular I have always wanted to be held by his muscley arms and be engulfed by his warmth but every time I hugged him it would only be for a short time that's why I love moments like this where I can just be near him and feel close to him. He noticed I was staring at him intently "What's wrong Italy?" Germany asked

"Nothing i'm totally fine I was just watching you read you look like your enjoying that book" I smiled

"It's really good, a acquaintance gave it to me to read I have to give it back today so I need to hurry up and finish."

I knew that was my queue to stop talking and to leave him to get on with his book. I was just happy to lay there beside him. It was a bit weird usually he would of screamed at me to move but today Germany seemed to be cheerier.

Awhile later Germany closed his book and stared at his clock.

"Shit, I better start getting ready or I will be late!" Germany said looking flustered.  
"Where are you going Germany, Can I come too?"

"Sorry Italy but today you can't come you see I'm kinda going on a date" Germany blushed

I felt like my heart was getting stabbed over and over again I was trying my hardest not to cry I felt tears wanting to escape my eyes in a flood of emotion but I had to hold it in if Germany saw he would find me weird and my secret would be blown.

"Italy?" Germany said looking down at me.

I realised I had my head down and didn't look like my usual self. If any of my other friends announced that they were going on a date I usually gave them a big hug and questioned them on the person's appearance and if they had a cute friend.

"Sorry Germany I guess I'm just sad that I can't spend the day with you like I hoped."

"No Italy It's my fault I should have told you sooner I promise we can spend tomorrow together"

"Yay tomorrow with Germany" I beamed

Germany then hurried off to get changed and I still sat on the bed. I thought that this might be a good thing if Germany got a girlfriend then I could have time to get over him and move on and maybe find a girlfriend for myself.

I decide to spend the day with Japan since if I stayed at home then I would probably end up crying or doing something stupid.

I reached for the door handle to enter Japan's house but before I had the chance Japan flung the door open.

"Italy you have heard have you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Italy's pov

"Italy you have heard have you?" Japan asked

" Japan if this is about Germany then yes I know I'm really happy for him!" I lied

" Italy I know that you are in love with Germany it's very obvious you even told me!"

That was true I really wish I never confined in Japan that was when I actually thought Germany felt the same.

" I know Japan but he just thinks of me like a friend nothing will change But I am truly happy for him all I really want is for Germany to be happy" If I had just said that then Japan would of Probably believed me but half way through the sentence tears started to fall from my eyes.

" Italy, oh please don't cry this is so awkward"

" I'm sorry Japan I know I should maybe just go home and get out your way." As I said this I edged backwards out the door but Japan Grabbed my hand.

" No please stay what kind of friend would I be if I Couldn't help you"

" Thank you" I smiled

Germany's Pov

Wow I'm going to be so late ,what am I going to do. If it wasn't for that darned Italy I would have been here 20 minutes earlier. I am so nervous for this date I have only met her the once, I met Clara one day in the library, we ended up exchanging numbers and she lent me a book. We organised to meet at this little café. I have never been on a date before but Italy has talked about how he gets girls so I kind of know what I'm doing….. Come to think of it Italy hasn't been on a date since I met him I have never really imagined Italy with a girlfriend but that's probably just me.

"Ludwig?"

Clara was sitting at the table, she waved so I nervously walked over. She obviously doesn't know I'm a country so I told her my human name.

"oh hello Clara sorry I'm running late I got caught up with things this morning."

"It's totally fine Ludwig I'm just glad you're here." she smiled

The date was amazing Clara is amazing! She's funny, smart, beautiful and doesn't mind my awkwardness. We have agreed to meet up again on another day, I'm very excited for that. I keep feeling butterflies in my stomach and I can't keep my mind off her.

As I walked through the door to my house it was unusually quiet. Prussia wasn't home yet but when I usually get home Italy is making a racket somewhere or runs up to me screaming and hugging me, but today just silence.

"Italy?" I called

*silence*

I climbed the stairs and walked up to Italy's room. I don't even know why he has a room since he just sleeps in my bed.

*knock, knock*

" Italy can I come in?"

"Oh um Germany give me a minute" the little voice from the room called.

I ignored him and entered the room anyways it was just probably one of his games. When I entered I realised something was wrong Italy was on his bed curled into a little ball. His hair was all over the place, his face was bright red and tear stained.

"What's wr-"

I cut of my sentence quickly as I finally noticed a knife in the little Italian's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I usually update each chapter everyday but chapter four might take a bit longer to update due to the report I have to write L But things are starting to get interesting so please keep reading and thank you to everyone that has read my very first fan fic!

Italy's pov

I was walking home from Japan's house, It felt like the longest walk in my life. Japan had comforted me and gave me advice he told me I should find something to take my mind of the subject and try and move on or just tell Germany how I feel and maybe something might happen since Japan had always thought Germany felt something for me. I could never tell Germany he would probably just laugh in my face and would never talk to me since it would be awkward and I know how much Germany hates awkward situations. I tried to think of the positive side of the situation like how good of friends me and Germany are, How we always have a good laugh, How he cares for me and takes care of me….. I felt like my body was ripping apart when I thought of this I started to shake and tremble. Why do I feel like this? It's not like I had anything with Germany but just thinking of him with another person made me want to just disappear. I felt like without Germany bringing me happiness I couldn't be me the normal happy always smiling Italy. I feel like another person right now this isn't how I usually am. I have only felt like this once before that's when my childhood love left and never came back.

I finally got back to the house. Germany wasn't back yet so I headed up to my room, I was in an absolute state as I looked in the mirror. I looked awful not cute at all maybe if I was cute Germany would like me or if I was a girl. As I stared at my own reflection I just felt so disgusted with myself. I started to frantically looked through my desk drawer I knew exactly what I wanted to find. I pulled the golden letter opener from the drawer and took it over to my bed, I curled up into a little ball and stared at it. I just wanted the pain to be inflicted on me so I would have worse pain than I felt in my heart.

"Italy can I come in?" A voice called from behind my door I instantly knew it was Germany and my heart started pounding with fright.

"Oh um Germany give me a minute" I replied quickly

Before I could move Germany walked in and saw the letter opener in my hand.

"Italy wha-"

"Germany look it's not what it looks like okay! I was opening letters and then I realised there was no pasta in the house and now I'm just so hungry and sad." I just thought something up on the spot praying he wouldn't question me.

Germany's eyes narrowed and ran over to the bed. Before I could react he was on top of me he grabbed the letter opener out my hand. The serrated edge was pointing towards Germany now. With him being on top of me I felt a little excited it then realised I had a throbbing erection happening in my trousers, I hope he doesn't notice!

Germany the threw the letter opener to the floor and shouted

" You dare do that again what are you thinking!"

"I-" I was suddenly cut of by Prussia's voice coming from the hall

"The awesome me has returned guys, I know right no need to all jump with joy all at once"

I was so glad to hear Prussia's voice.

Germany lifted himself off me but grabbed my hand to go see Prussia but I couldn't get up or he would see my erection.

"fine be that way " Germany spat as he left

A few minutes I heard Prussia's loud shoe's climb the stairs.

"Yo Italy! West said that you look and so me being the most awesome human being to walk this earth and a former country may I add, Came to see if your all right."

" yeah I'm totally fine Prussia thanks" just as I said that Prussia pointed to my crotch

" Ah I see what's going on here, Oh Italy I'm so flattered you know I always thought you were just for West but now you can changed to me and what a god choice you have made!" Just with that he leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Just finished my report…phew! I had a rush of inspiration for this story so I just decided to start writing now. In the last Chapter I wish I went into more detail when Germany saw the letter opener/Knife thing but it's to late to go back now so oh well. This chapter has been changed quite a bit so sorry for the inconvinience. It will have a bit more BoyXBoy so if you don't like then don't read. Thank you!

Prussia's Pov!

As I entered Italy's room, Italy was just sitting on his bed looking cute as always but today was different he looked liked he had been crying and West told me he had found him with a knife. As I climbed up the stairs I took a deep breath in even the awesome me gets a bit nervous when seeing the person I kind of have a thing for. I wouldn't say I'm gay I just like who I like and that's a good thing for everyone because I could be with anyone I'm just that awesome!

I noticed Italy's erection peeping up from his trousers. Here was my chance! Italy obviously wanted some and West did say 'Please cheer Italy up and make him feel better I'm worried'

I pointed to his crotch as I did so Italy looked down and his face went even redder than it already was, Aw he's so cute!

" Ah I see what's going on here, Oh Italy I'm so flattered you know I always thought you were just for West but now you can changed to me and what a good choice you have made!" I said after a while

If I just pretend that I got the wrong idea I can get what I want and Italy will be happier it's a win, win situation. That awesome idea even surprised me I know I'm awesome but I never knew I was that awesome!

I planted a kiss on Italy's lips, wow his lips are soft.

"Pru-ssia I- mmm" Italy whimpered

As the kiss deepened I slid my tongue into Italy's mouth and tongues stared sliding in and out of each others mouths. I ran my hand down Italy's torso and started unbuttoning his shirt. We parted from the kiss to get air as we did so a strand of saliva trailed from each others mouths.

"You are so adorable Italy" I said as I started nibbling on his ear as I did this he let out a small moan.

"Kessessssese you like that don't you" I smiled

My hands then moved down to Italy's crotch where I removed his trousers and underwear and started rubbing his erection. Italy started moaning even more.

" Prussia mo-re ple-ase" Italy gasped

"Kessessesse as you wish" I smirked

Me and italy continued he was moaning with pleasure as I had my way with him.

"mmm Germany" Italy said as I was kissing him

It felt like he stabbed my heart when he said Germany's name instead of mine

I let out a sigh.

I pulled out of Italy and he collapsed underneath me. I got off the bed and put my Trousers back on.

"I'm so sorry Prussia I Didn't mean-"

" I understand Italy I always had a feeling but your welcome anyways not many people get to say they had sex with the Awesome Prussia Himself." And with that I walked out the room. Half way down the Stairs I saw West. I really want to Rub it in his face that I had sex with Italy before him and gloat on how Awesome I am!

" Hey West I made Italy better I gave him the best experience in the world"

"WHAT?! Please tell me your joking Prussia" He spat


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'm just going to keep writing things are starting to get interesting! In the last chapter it was my first time writing something like that and I was kind of nervous to go into detail :/ Hopefully it wasn't to bad! Thank you everyone for reading I hope your enjoying my story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it!

Germany's pov

"WHAT?! Please tell me your joking Prussia" That's the only thing I could spit out I was just so furious my blood was boiling and I felt like ripping Prussia's head off!

"Yeah I'm totally serious, Did you not hear Italy screaming with Pleasure" He smirked

When he said that I felt I could not contain my anger anymore. My hand formed a fist and punched Prussia straight in the face. His Head swung round and his nose was pouring with blood.

"Holy shit West, You probably just broke the awesome Prussia's nose" Him saying this made my blood boil even more

"STOP CALLING YOUR SELF PRUSSIA!" I yelled.

"wha-" He said in shock.

"YOU ARE NOT A COUNTRY ANY MORE YOUR NAME IS GILBRET, YOU ARE NOT PRUSSIA ANYMORE!" As soon as I said this I regretted it.

"Wow I never thought you would stoop so low. I am Prussia even though my country self isn't here I am still me! I will not be called another name." He said surprisingly calmly.

"I'm sorry Prussia, There was no need for that I'm just angry." I said as I calmed down a bit.

" Why are you angry though? You have that girl don't you? This made me question everything, Italy is just my friend but it would be different if Prussia had sex with Japan I probably wouldn't care. Did I have feelings for Italy?

" West I think you may like Italy, Go up and tell him!"

I thought about this carefully. I am not gay I love women but this is Italy he's…..Special. I had come to the tough decision, I am a country and a warrior I don't want people to think I'm girly or something because I love a man. I need to keep up image and dating Clara was the best way to do so.

"Haha, did I knock a bit of your brain out when I punched you! Of course I don't like Italy he's my friend" I lied

"Why are you angry though?" He questioned

"Look, I have had a stressful day I have been so nervous to see Clara and she has been texting me all day and I always over think my replies." This was true but I have also been worried sick about Italy. I really want to see if he's okay but that would be awkward now.

"Okay then West I'm going to clean up, Please just leave Italy for a bit I think that would be best."

"Sure" I replied

Italy's pov

I was all alone again, Prussia had just left, What have I done? I have no feelings for Prussia I just got caught up in it all. When he said I was cute it made me feel like someone appreciated me unlike Germany. That was my first time as well I wish I could go back in time and save my virginity for someone I actually loved. I just felt so dirty and disgusted with myself. What if Germany finds out he will think I'm dirty too. I started to dig my nails into my flesh I wanted Prussia's touch off of me I started scratching and scratching, gradually the skin started to break and as I kept scratching the blood ran down my arm. I would of kept Scratching but eventually I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken to the Sound of Germany entering my room.

I heard a gasp coming from Germany.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story I really appreciate it and I hope you keep enjoying it! My chapters have been moved about and edited, They have just been all over the place so I'm sorry for the inconvenience

WARNING: Romano will be in this chapter so there will be some swearing. If you don't like swearing then cut to Germany's pov and start from there. Enjoy!

Romano's pov

*Ring* Ring*

WHAT THE HELL?! WHO WOULD FUCKING CALL AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING!

"Yes what do you want and can you tell the time?"

"Sorry Romano bu-"

"Oh it's you Potato Bastard, What do you want?"

"I found Italy this morning with a massive cut on his arm and he won't stop crying please come over and help!" I froze oh my god Italy!

"Not this again, If I find out this is about you, You bastard then I will fucking kill you!"

"Wait what do you mean again." Oh shit Fratello told me never to speak of it again and especially not to the potato bastard.

"Okay look, When Fratello was little he was in love with this boy that promised to return to him after the war but he never returned. After a while Italy fell deeper and deeper into a depression and one night I found him clawing at his own throat."

"Wait so Italy likes mean? " When the bastard said this it made my blood boil.

"Is that this most important thing here You CRAPBAG!" I shouted down the phone.

"No sorry, Romano just get here soon"

"I'm on my way you Bastard!" I hung up the phone

In a panic I grabbed my phone and car keys.

"Tomato Bastard I'm heading out!"

"Roma, come back to bed" he pleaded

"You bastard, later okay?" I blushed

"Fine" He wined and with that I headed out.

Germany's pov

This morning when I came to wake up Italy I had found him lying on his bed with a big gash on his arm, he still had lumps of bloodied skin under his nails. I picked him up and carried him downstairs to wait on his brother. He didn't say a word all he could do was cry.

I sat on the sofa cradling Italy in my arms. He was sticky he probably hadn't got up from when him and Prussia…*shudder* I don't want to think of that. I removed the hair from his eyes and looked deeply into them. I have never seen Italy like this, It was killing me just looking at him right now.

"Shhh- Italy please stop crying, I'm not mad." I didn't know what to say I just want to say something that will help. One of Italy's hands reached up to my face and he smiled through his tears.

"Germany" He whimpered

Before I could say anything Romano burst through the door.

"FRATELLO! Bastard pick him up we are going to the hospital then we will probably end up going to his doctor." Romano shouted

I picked Italy up and headed to the car.

"His doctor?" I questioned

"wait, you don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Italy has not always been this happy. He used to never leave this room and only smile if I cooked him pasta. It all changed when he meet you."

I had no idea what to say I just stood there expression less, I could never imagine Italy being like that.

When we finally got to the hospital me and Romano sat in the waiting room as the doctors took a look at Italy. I have never seen Romano like this He was sitting with his head down and he kind of looked like he was praying he was whispering things in Italian. Tears started to appear in his eyes.

It had been about 10 minutes of silence when Prussia, France and Spain arrived.

France starting waving his hands in a fluster, Spain came and comforted Romano and Prussia came over to talk to me.

"It's all my fault. I was the one that pushed Italy over the edge if I hadn't taken advantage of him just for my own pleasure." He started to tear up.

A nurse walked up to us.

"Mr Vargas has asked to see a Mr Ludwig." The nurse announced

I stood up and walked behind her as she led me to Italy.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I'm really not good with hospital terms so, sorry if what the nurse is saying isn't correct.

Italy's pov

Where am I? I had heard voices and flashings lights but I can't tell where I am. All I can see is white.

"Mr Vargas?" I female voice questioned

I gathered the strength to pull myself up and saw a woman in a nurses uniform beside me. She was writing on a clipboard and was staring at me. I Finally put two and two together and realised I'm in a hospital. Oh I remember last night…Then Germany found me. That's all I can remember.

"Mr Vargas, You know why you are here?" She asked kindly

"Yes vaguely ." I replied

"Your cut on your arm it was so deep you hit an artery and passed out dew to blood lost, You are probably feeling very delusional that is dew to the pain medication you were administered when you arrived." She said checking her notes.

"Can I go home now" I asked

"Mr Vargas, A doctor That has been specially trained to asses Situations like this has been called in. What he suggests will be the best way forward." This didn't answer my question but I didn't want to argue.

The doctor came in and asked me some questions and talked about what had happened before when I did something like this. He then left and him and the nurse were talking outside my door.

I'm so scared I knew I was probably going back to 'That' place again. I was there a few years ago when I was having constant nightmares of when it was ww2 and the allies where shooting at me. My friends Germany and Japan were killed. That never happened but it felt so realistic. I never told anyone I just lied and said I was on holiday. Know one could know especially not Germany.

The nurse walked back through the door.

"Mr Vargas the doctor thinks it's best if you go somewhere and get professional help so you can feel better. We will be keeping you over night here to re-dress your bandages and so you can rest." That was the worse thing I could possibly hear, What if I'm in there and Germany forgets about me. My eyes started to tear up.

"It's for the best, There are people outside for you would you like to see them?" She asked. Oh no Germany is here!

"Just Ludwig please." I replied

She walked out the door. What should I say to him? Maybe asking for him was a bad idea.

A few minutes later Germany burst through the door.

"Italy?! Your awake your okay!" He said in a fluster

"Yeah, Thank you for waiting outside for me." I smiled

"I was worried sick!" Him saying that kind of made me happy.

"At least you kept your promise" I said

He looked at me with a confused look.

"You promised that we would spend the day together." I explained

"But I haven't really been with you." He said looking at the floor.

"But I know you have been waiting on me and trying to keep the promise, that makes me happy." I smiled

Germany's cheeks turned a dark pink colour, He does that all the time it's so adorable.

"The nurse said your going away for awhile."

I nodded then said "Pinky swear that when I come home you will be waiting for me and we can spend the day together. Then at night I can sleep beside you?"

"Pinky swear" Germany said as he held his pinky out and I wrapped mine around his. I looked at his Beautiful sky blue eyes, I'm really going to miss them. I don't know how long I'm going away for I hope it's not long!

"Can you send the other's in, Please" I asked Germany

Minutes later I was greeted by Spain, Romano, France and Prussia.

Prussia rushed over and begged for my forgiveness I smiled and told him it was fine.

My brother gave me a big hug. He had been a big help the very first time I had felt like this. Holy Rome had gone and I knew deep down he had died, I wanted to join him. Fratello had found me clawing at my throat and since back then nobody really knew about mental sickness, Romano just never left my side and gradually I felt better.

It was starting to get late and the nurse came in.

"Mr Vargas should get some rest." She said

So I had say my goodbyes to all my friends. Germany was the last one He gave me a massive hug and I smiled

"Remember your promise" I whispered in his ear

"I will never forget" He replied and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This chapter isn't going to be very interesting but it's just a filler chapter but the next two chapters are going to be more interesting I promise.

Germany's pov

It was mine and Clara's two month anniversary and we were going out for dinner tonight. Since it was the two month anniversary that means Italy has been away for two months. I miss him everyday it's weird not having him here making a mess and being noisy.

I searched through my wardrobe looking for a suit that I could wear for tonight as I dug deeper and deeper into the wardrobe I found a big sheet of paper. I lifted it out and un-folded it I realised it was the poster Italy had made me to symbolize our friendship. I stood their staring at it for awhile a tear ran from my eyes down my cheek. Only one person had ever seen me cry and that was Italy. I would do anything for him to be with me right now. I checked my watch and nearly had a heart attack, I need to be there in 15 MINUTES! I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed the nearest suit I could find. I and ran out the house and into my car.

Phew I'm just in time, I saw Clara standing outside the restaurant she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a Blue tight fitting dress with a black leather belt. Her Blonde wavy hair was placed to one side and she had very bright red lipstick on her lips. As I approached I thought to myself that her dress looked liked Italy's uniform I chuckled to myself when I thought of this.

The dinner was going great! The food was delicious and me and Clara talked non stop.

*Ding*

"Sorry Ludwig, that's probably from my sister" She said as she grabbed her phone.

She gasped and put a hand up to her mouth.

"Clara what's wrong?" I asked getting worried

"It's my sister, her and her husband are fighting and she thinks it's the end for them I really don't want to go home to that." She replied.

"Just come home with me, stay as long as you need." I replied without thinking

"Luddy? Are you sure? Isn't this a bit fast?"

"Look Clara I care for you and I don't want you caught up in fighting" I said half smiling

"Thank you so much! I promise I wont get in your way at your house! Hopefully you don't get sick of me."

"I will never get sick of you" I replied

A few more months went by. Clara still stayed at my house, we got on so well we decided that she should just stay here. Her being with me every day distracted me from constantly thinking about Italy. It's been about six months me and Clara have been together and things are getting even more serious.

It was a Monday night and I had just arrived back from work. Clara was still out so it was just me and Prussia. I removed my coat and headed to the living room. I saw Prussia lying on the sofa watching Jeremy Kyle with Gillbird on his head.

"I knew it! He is the father" he shouted at the screen

I coughed to let him know I had arrived.

"Oh hey west, Today I was thinking I'm fed up with the whole human name crap." He said as he placed another crisp in his mouth.

"Well then, move out if it bugs you so much." I said under my breath.

He heard me and replied with

"Nah, me and Gillbird like crashing here. We don't like paying for stuff."

I sighed and headed to the Kitchen. Surprisingly Prussia got up and followed me.

"Yo West, You do about Italy right" he said when we reached the kitchen

My heart stopped and I went into a panic.

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT HIM?!" I shouted

"wow! Calm down., Me being as awesome as I am I found out from Spain that Italy is coming home tomorrow. He is staying at Spain's house first with Romano but after that he's coming home."


	9. Chapter 9

Germany's pov

As Prussia said that Italy would be home soon I felt so happy. A actual smile appeared on my face.

"Kessesssese Aw, that's cute" Prussia laughed

I ignored him and started preparing the dinner for tonight.

That night I thought it was best to explain to Clara about Italy.

"Clara, my friend that lives here too is coming home in the next few days." I said as I got into the bed.

"That's nice sweetie, Does he know about me staying here?" She asked as she brushed her hair.

"Not yet, but he will be fine with it I'm sure. His name is Feliciano and he's very…..Hyper and weird." I explained him the best I could.

"Aww he sounds nice" Clara said as she got up, turned the light off and got into bed.

"I'm really tired Luddy, Good night" She said as she kissed my forehead.

The next day I was frantically cleaning so I am ready for Italy's return. I had the rest of the week off work so it was perfect timing. Just one day and I get to see him again.

Italy's pov

Finally it's time to come home. I was feeling so much better in myself now. I practically skipped my way to Romano's house. I understood know how silly I had been, It was just one date with someone else I bet now Germany doesn't even remember her name and I can have him all to myself again.

I walked through Romano's door.

"Fratello, Fratello I'm here" I practically sang.

There was no reply. Then I listened closely I could hear faint moaning noises and panting…. Oh Spain and Romano were 'busy' well this is awkward I thought to myself as I edged back out the door.

Well now I can just go back to Germany's, I know he's not expecting me today but hopefully he won't mind.

It was getting dark as I approached the house. I am very nervous to see Germany again but excited too because he promised I could sleep beside him!

I decided to knock oh his door I don't want to walk into something awkward like I did last time. But hopefully nothing like that is going on here.

*Knock*

*Knock*

I stepped away from the door and waited in anticipation for the door to be opened.

Finally it was opened but not by the person I was expecting. A beautiful girl with wavy blonde hair opened the door.

"Um-" I started to say

"Are you Feliciano?" she asked

How does this person know my human name.

"Um- yes" I replied

"Luddy!" she called

Luddy? Is she referring to Germany?

"Yeah" I heard Germany call. I'm so happy to hear his voice

"Germany!" I called as I ran past the girl and ran up the stairs to where I had heard the voice. I had forgotten to think in that moment, I just needed to see Germany now!

He had obviously heard my voice and I heard him call my name. I finally reached the hallway where I saw Germany. I had forgotten how handsome he was. I wasn't aloud any visitors where I was. I couldn't even handle phone calls so this was the first time in 6 months that I have seen and heard him. It probably doesn't sound like it would be hard but when you love someone and are so used to being with that person everyday then you don't see them for a long time it really takes effect on you. Before I could reach Germany I was in floods of tears then finally I got what I have been longing for, for all this time happened he gave me a massive hug.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes me crying my eyes out and him hugging me as tight as possible. Finally we parted and I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. I was surprised to see that he had tears coming for his eyes too. I reached to his face and whipped them away.

"It's okay, I'm here now" I smiled

He smiled back at me but it was different it wasn't his usual half smile it was a full blown smile, which made my heart melt.

*cough*

I turned round to see that girl from before behind us. Quickly Germany composed himself.

"Germany, Who's that" I asked


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I'm taking a day out from writing so I won't post anything tomorrow. I have posted a lot of chapters in the last two days so hopefully that makes up for it. I have also had some ideas for another story so I might start that soon. Please keep reading and thank you for the support.

Clara's pov

A friend of Ludwig's had just arrived at the door. So I called on him to come down but before I could the man had ran past me and headed upstairs shouting 'Germany' what is going on here? Ludwig had said he was weird but I was not expecting this.

I closed the door and headed upstairs to see what was happening. As I reached the hallway I saw them hugging. I don't like this at all I want him off my Ludwig right this minute! I left them there but then my jealousy boiled over and I let out a cough to show them I was here.

The man looked up at me with a confused look on his face. He had been crying and when I looked at Ludwig he had been crying too! I suddenly felt resentment against the strange man, Ludwig had never cried over me.

"Germany, who's that?" he said looking at Ludwig.

Why does he keep saying the name of a country? Before Ludwig could reply I butted in.

"I'm his girlfriend " I said smugly

The look on the man's face said it all it doesn't take a genius to figure out that this man must love my Ludwig. Oh I have some completion.

Germany's pov

When Clara announced to Italy that she was my Girlfriend his expression completely changed. He looked so sad, him looking like that made me feel sad too.

Clara wasn't looking to impressed that I was still clinging to Italy. I loosened my grip and stood up but Italy still clung to me. Him and Clara were glaring at each other I had never seen either of them act like this before, I had to do something.

"Um- Feliciano, shouldn't you go and un pack" I said quickly

"Yes, Germany" He replied and skipped off. I had forgotten how cute he was.

"What the hell was that?" Clara questioned as soon as Italy was out of ear-shot.

"I haven't seen him in six months I have missed him that's all." I said getting frustrated

" Are you blind! Did you see that look he gave me when I said we were dating? Luddy I hate to break this to you but I think your friend loves you."

"Really?" I said looking surprised.

All I got for a reply from Clara was a raised eyebrow and a glare.

"I'm going to make Feliciano some food." I said walking down stairs.

I heard Clara tut but I decided to ignore it.

I started boiling a pot of hot water. I was making pasta, Italy's favourite food.

"Germany?" I heard Italy say behind me.

"Hey Italy, I making you some pasta."

As I said this Italy jumped up and down,

"PASTAAAA! Thank you so much Germany! I haven't had decent food in 6 MONTHS! The food they served there tasted like Britain's food YUCK!" He said still jumping up and down.

"I'm not sure the pasta will be as good as yours though Italy" I said

"Let me taste" Italy said opening his mouth

I spooned a spoonful of pasta into his moth.

"YUMMY!" Italy said

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled

"what's going on here?" Clara said standing in the kitchens entrance. I have no idea how long she has been there.

"Nothing" Italy said sharply

"Okay, One question what's with the countries Germany and Italy" Clara asked with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised

"Nicknames" I replied quickly

"Oh but Luddy I thought I was the only one that could give you a Nickname" Clara said walking over and planting a kiss on my lips right in front of Italy. As she kissed me I noticed Italy's face he looked away and closed his eyes he looked like he was in pain.

"Feliciano?" I asked as Clara removed her lips from mine.

He looked up, I could see tears forming in his eyes. Before I could say another word he ran off.

"I told you." Clara said smugly but I ignored her as I immediately followed Italy.

Italy's pov

I wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore! Why does keep happening? When she kissed him back then something inside of my cracked I can't hold this in anymore. I ran up to my room and sat on my bed, pulling the duvet covers over my head. I could here loud footsteps coming closer then Germany entered the room.

"I'm sorry Italy, I don't know what I have done" Germany said sad and confused.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS, YOU'RE THE REASON I'M SAD. ITS NOT FAIR WHY YOU? IT'S KILLING ME LOVING YOU! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU!" I screamed, it felt so good getting all my feelings out in the open. I stood up to walk out because everything was getting awkward now. As I walked past Germany he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. We looked into each others eyes and then he lent down and kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Sorry this is updated so late in the day, I had writers block! Tomorrow I'm going to be putting up a lot of chapters so hopefully I get hit with some inspiration!

Germany's pov

To many emotion's were going round my head as Italy was screaming all his feeling's at me. I felt rage, devastation, curiosity, stupidity and excitement I could list more. With all these things going round my head I didn't really realise what was going on around me, I just stood there dumbfounded. Suddenly Italy stood up and was heading towards the exit. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed his shoulders and thrust him against the wall. I was looking deep into his amber eyes and felt a overwhelming desire and lust for him. I lent in and pressed my lips to his. I felt as if I was melting into him, I haven't had a feeling like this before. I needed more so I tried slipping my tongue into Italy's mouth but as I did so Italy broke off the kiss. His hand's flew up to his mouth and he looked at me in complete shock.

"you-you…..just kissed me" He said hide eyed

I felt like dying right there on the spot, I haven't been this embarrassed in my life. I felt my face heat up.

"I'm sorr-" I couldn't even the sentence I just needed to get out of there now.

That night I lay awake, I couldn't get that moment out my head. I felt awful I had cheated on my girlfriend and scared off my best friend. I had to decide on who I wanted I can't go on like this anymore. Clara is beautiful, funny, smart, a good cook and just generally amazing. Italy is annoying, needy, cowardly and relied on me for everything but he's Italy I can't put my finger on it but there is something about him that just makes me melt. The thing it really came down to was what's best for me as a nation. My country is the most important thing and being with Clara was the best thing for that.

Italy's pov

I didn't know what to think or do. The person I'm madly in love with has just kiss me and all I can do is stand in shock. After Germany ran out I just continued standing there in shock. I couldn't think straight, my head was all over the place but one thing kept popping into my head what's next? If Germany really does like me and dumps Clara then I would get everything I have dreamed of. On the other hand if it was a mistake then my friendship with him will be ruined. I hate loving Germany it's so painful and hard but for that kiss it was worth some of that pain, as I thought of it I ran my fingers over my lips. I kept going over and over the kiss in my head until I fell asleep.

I woke up really early the next morning. I was still in my clothes so I decided to freshen up. I walked down the corridor to the bathroom but on the way I caught sight of Germany.

"Italy, we need to talk." Germany said looking at the floor

I knew exactly what was going to happen all my hopes had been shattered.

"YOU LED ME ON! I POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND THEN YOU KISSED ME! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed as tears poured down my face.

"It's not like that, I just got caught up in the moment." he replied

"YOU KNOW WHAT GERMANY, I'M DONE." I turned round and stormed off back to my room.

"What is that supposed to mean" Germany said as he followed me.

"I'M LEAVING AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

I hadn't unpacked much last night so I just had to gather some clothes together then collect my bags for the wardrobe. I had no idea where I was going to live but enough was enough. I couldn't put up with these feelings and temptations here anymore.

"Italy, please it doesn't have to be like this. You are my best friend, please don't leave me." Germany pleaded as he started to tear up.

Him showing that emotion made me want to reconsider just to please him but I knew he didn't deserve me to please him and I was doing this for me.

"NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, HAVE A GOOD LIFE GERMANY.!" I shouted as I headed down the stairs and out the door slamming it behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot recently. I'm going to try and update more but my computer is being really annoying so I might have to go the library to write my stories from now on. I will see what happens but I'm going to try and persevere with my computer. The spacing is all over the place but I'm going to be editing it soon.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story I really appreciate it. I will also be starting a new story soon so if any has any requests for couples for me to write about please let me know. Thank you.

Germany's pov

*Slam*

I ran down the stairs after Italy but decided to let the door slam in my face. If I had ran after him then that would have just made things worse. I wouldn't of known what to say to him anyways. I had already pleaded with him to stay but he had already made up his mind. I had never seen Italy like that before his expression on his face was so filled with hatred and anger. As soon as he was gone I covered my face with my hands and let my emotion spill over and the tears ran down my face. Italy was right I had led him on. He had poured his heart out and told me he loved me and with me kissing him then that is like me saying I loved him too. I did love him but I knew that there can never something between us. If I could go back I would do so in a heart beat, it was just a moment of weakness then when I came back to reality I had to rein my feelings back in. Italy had told me that I was the reason that he became Ill and then I go and do that! I feel so stupid!

"West?" Prussia's voice said.

I got such a shock! I didn't expect anyone to be here. Clara was away at work and I thought Prussia was out with Spain.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going out today?" I said rubbing

the tears away from my eyes.

"Ugh, Spain didn't want to come out today!" Prussia groaned

"Why?" I questioned

"Because Roma is being just to cute, he looks just like a little tomato. " Prussia said in crappy attempted of a Spanish accent.

I laughed then said. "So what are you doing today then?"

"West, I could hear what happened. Are you okay?" He empathized

"No I'm not okay, I know your going to laugh but I love him and I led him on now he hates me." I said as my tears started to flow again.

"West, I'm not going to laugh at you I do understand your feelings. Why don't you just go and get him if you love him? He questioned

"I can't, I also have feelings for Clara and it wouldn't be good for my country. Other countries would think differently of me since I love a man."

"Kesseseesee! Oh West your so silly, If people think that then prove them wrong! You deserve to be happy!"

I was totally shocked by what Prussia had just said. Maybe he does have a heart after all. He also made perfect sense, I want to be with Italy and it's tearing me apart not being with him and me making him upset.

"He hates me though there is no going back now." I sighed

"It's Italy! He runs after you like a little dog. He thinks the world of you" He said as he grabbed my shoulders

"But I have treated him like crap and he doesn't deserve that."

"I know! He does deserve better like someone that will love him, care for him and never let him go not even for a second." Prussia said whist shaking my shoulders

"What?!" I said confused

"You must understand my feelings for Italy I love him and I have tried getting him but every time he goes running back to you! It's not fair why you why not me? What do you have that I don't?" He said starting to tear up.

"But I-" I started to say

"I just want him to be happy, Go get him you lucky bastard!" He smirked

"But- but-."

"You and I both want him to be happy. You are the only one that can make him truly happy so don't just do it for you do it for me." Prussia said

He didn't have to persuade me anymore I knew I wanted Italy so I'm going to follow my heart.

"Thank you Prussia" I smiled as I grabbed my coat.

"I'm so awesome" I heard Prussia say as I exited the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Germany's pov

I didn't know what I was doing and where I was going I just needed to see Italy. I got into my car and started driving. I knew he couldn't of gone far it had only been about half an hour since he left. As I was driving along I was planning in my head what I wanted to say. Maybe something like 'I love you, I know that now please give me another chance.' Or something more emotional like 'I can't get you head, I feel terrible for everything please can we give us a chance'. I haven't decided yet but I'm sure it will come to me. Maybe it will just come to me in the heat of the moment….I really need to stop over thinking this.

I have been driving for ages and there is no sight of Italy anywhere! I decided to call all of Italy's friends to see if he was with them.

I tried but nobody had heard anything. I was saving the worse call for last, the call to his brother.

*Ring, ring*

*Ring, ring*

"Hello" A voice said from the phone.

Oh shit it's Romano I thought to myself.

"Um- Hey Romano um-"

"Spit it out you Bastard" Romano interrupted

"Look, Italy left my house this morning and I kinda need to see him right now so have you seen him?"

"WHAAAAT?! YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW? I KNEW HE SHOULD OF JUST STAYED AT MY HOUSE BUT NO FIRST HE GOES STRAIGHT TO YOURS!" Romano screamed down the phone.

"Well for one you and Spain were 'busy' and it was my fault he left, just please contact me if you see him" I said calmly

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Romano questioned

"When Italy came to yours you and Spain were having sex." I said bluntly

There was a moment of silence then Romano finally shouted.

"IF I SEE ITALY I WILL NOT TELL YOU! I WANT HIM AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE!" and with that he slammed the phone down.

I wasn't going to give up I will find him.

Italy's pov

I sat sipping at some green tea at Japan's house. After I left Germany's I had been walking and Japan drove past and took me back to his. What a stroke of luck that was!

*Ring, ring*

*Ring, ring*

"Moshi, Moshi?" Japan said as he answered the phone.

"yeah….I understand….. No he's not here….. If I see him, yes…..Good luck, Bye" I heard Japan say to the phone.

As he hang up he made his way over to me and sat on the seat opposite me.

"That was Germany, He said he's looking for you." Japan explained

"Well I don't want to see him!" I snapped

"I know you don't, that's why I said that you weren't here."

"Thank you Japan" I smiled

"No problem, sorry if I am being to nosey but what actually happened, You just said you never wanted to see Germany again" Japan asked

"No it's okay, I told Germany I loved him and that he was the reason I have been sad then he kissed me. Then next morning I saw him and he basically said it was a mistake." I explained

"I understand, He led you on."

"EXACTLY!" I yelled

"Italy, I think I may know the answer to this but will you ever make it up to Germany if he apologises?"

"I don't want to but I know if he does I will probably give in." I said truthly

Japan laughed and we continued Drinking our tea.

Germany's pov

I had been out all day I had searched everywhere! It was getting late and if I didn't get home now then Clara would get angry. I hadn't yet thought on what I was going to say to her. I guess I should just tell her the truth and let her shout at me.

As I approached the drive way I saw both my brother and Clara at the door's entrance.

As I got out Prussia ran up to me

"Have you seen him?" He asked in anticipation

I shook my head.

"LUDDY!, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Clara screeched

"Look cla-"

"Luddy, I need to tell you something," She interrupted

"What is it" I sighed

"I will tell you when we are alone." She glanced in Prussia's direction.

"Clara, I'm really not in the mood just tell me now." I said exasperated

"Fine, I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I'm going out tonight and will be quite late back. So I will post one chapter now then another when I get back! I'm going to go back to doing three chapters a-day tomorrow, I have just been a bit busy lately. Thank you everyone for your patience.

Germany' pov

Me and Prussia shared a look of complete shock as Clara revealed this shocking information. She was Pregnant! Now I will have to stay with her, I can't leave her to bring up a kid by herself. I knew me and Prussia were thinking the same thing, what about Italy? I was so close to telling him how I felt. It is probably a good thing that I didn't find him because if he found this out it would break his heart again.

"Wow, that's great news" I lied

Prussia turned to me and gave me a look as if to say 'What the fuck?'

"I know, Your going to be a daddy Luddy!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"Are you sure you are though?" I asked

"Yes I'm positive, I did the test and went to the doctors."

"Why didn't you tell me I could of came with you." I asked

"I um- wanted it to be a surprise." Clara said hastily

"Wow, what great news isn't it Gilbert?" I said through gritted teeth

"Yeah, wow I'm going to be an uncle!" Prussia tried to say in a happy tone.

"Well let's all go inside shall we?" Clara said letting go of me and heading indoors

"Yeah….lets go" I said

When Clara had turned her back I mouthed to Prussia 'Help me!'

"Kessseseses…. Oh West, You're screwed!" He whispered

Japan's pov

I woke up that morning to the sound of Italy crying, Italy usually cries a lot but I knew this time, it was different. I walked across the hall to Italy's room. He was curled up into a ball lying on the futon.

"Italy?" I questioned

"Oh I'm sorry Japan did I wake you?" Italy said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes but it's okay, I know you are still upset about Germany" I replied

"Yeah I am but I just need to keep smiling." Italy said smiling through his tears.

That was the thing I liked the most about Italy. Even if the situation is so dire that there is no escaping Italy will look on the bright side and just keep smiling. I know that must take a toll on him and maybe that's why he's getting so upset over this. Just as I was thinking that the phone started to ring.

"Please excuse me, Italy" I said leaving the room to answer the phone.

"Hello, Japan?" An Italian voice said from the other end of the phone. This must be Italy's brother Romano.

"Hello, Japan speaking," I replied

"This is Romano here, I'm really worried about my brother is he with you." He asked

I didn't know if Italy wanted Romano to know he was here or not. He did sound worried so I decided the best thing to do is tell him.

"Yes, he is with me right now."

"THANK GOD! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Romano screamed down the phone

"Yes, I understand" I said calmly

"Tell him I'm coming to take him to mine. Thank you Japan." Romano said quickly as he hang up.

Now for the awkward part, telling Italy. As I returned to the room Italy was in he was in the process of getting dressed. His shirt was only buttoned half the way up and he was pulling his trousers up.

"I'm very sorry" I said as I turned around and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Haha, it's fine Japan. Who was that on the phone just now." Italy asked

"Well the thing is Italy that was your brother he's coming to take you to his." I said in anticipation.

"NO! NOT MT BROTHER! HE'S GOING TO SHOUT AT ME THEN SHOUT AT GERMANY!" Italy whiningly screamed

"He is very worried about you, I just thought that was the best thing." I replied awkwardly

"Yeah I guess, I'm sorry for shouting and by the way I'm decent now."

"Apologies accepted" I said turning round and removing the hands from my eyes.

Later on as me and Italy were drinking some tea Romano arrived. I went to the door and let him in. I noticed Romano's face was filled with worry and all the doubts I had with whether I did the right thing were gone.

"Dumb, dumb! There you are. Don't worry me like that again!" Romano said walking over to Italy.

"Sorry Fratello, I didn't want to cause a fuss so I just came to Japan's." Italy replied

"We will talk about it later, For now I'm taking you out with the guys to cheer you up. Japan want to tag along?" Romano said turning to me

"No thank you, I'm not good with social environments." I said bluntly

"Suit yourself, Well thanks again Japan" Romano replied

"Thank you Japan." Italy added

"No problem, have a nice time." I said as they exited my house.


	15. Chapter 15

Italy's pov

I didn't know what to say to my brother as we were driving to his house. I could almost feel the tension between us, I have no idea how much he knows and what he is thinking right now.

"Can you please stop that." Romano said glaring at me

I hadn't realised it but I was kicking my feet under the car seat.

"Sorry um…Romano are you angry at me?" I mumbled

"No I'm just frustrated with you." Romano sighed

"Wha-" I started to say

"Never mind eh, I have something to tell you don't get mad kay?" Romano butted in

"I won't, what is it?" I said nervously

"That girl, The potato bastard is dating, well she's knocked up." Romano said bluntly

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't want to believe it. A part of me always thought that Germany would always come back to me. Now that will never happen he will have a family. I couldn't imagine Germany being a dad and having a wife I just thought eventually he would come to me. To many emotions were going round my head, I can't think properly. I knew if I let my inner feelings get the better of me I would loose myself again. I needed to bury those feelings deep in my head and just keep my cool.

"Why would I get mad over that, haha oh Romano you know I couldn't care less about him" I lied

Romano looked surprised by my reaction but then that shock turned to a smile.

"Well that's good, I thought you would be crying your eyes out by now." He smirked

"No, like I said I couldn't care less. How do you know anyways." I asked

"Well-um Spain" Romano said awkwardly

Something seemed fishy but I decided to ignore it.

It was late evening and me Romano and Spain had just finished our meal now we were all getting ready to go out to a bar. I was in the spare room desperately rummaging through my bag for a nice shirt to wear for tonight. I just wanted to shake all my worries off and have a great time with my friends, with not a care in the world. After I finally found a shirt I headed downstairs half way down I heard Romano shouting at Spain.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SPAIN, KEEP YOU HANDS TO YOURSELF."

"Aw but Roma you look so adorable." I heard Spain whine

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDO!" Romano shouted back

As I heard them fighting I found myself laughing, Romano really doesn't know how lucky he is.

After a awkward car journey with Spain kissing Romano when he was driving and Romano slapping him and shouting we eventually arrived at the bar. As we arrived we saw France, Prussia, Austria, America and Britain.

Britain was already hammered, him and America were sitting away from everyone else and Britain had his head on the table.

*HICCUP*

"Am I Catholic or Protestant?….. God, I don't know.." I heard him say

America then burst into fits of laughter.

Everyone was looking like they were having a great time and I wanted to join them so I ordered my first drink.

Prussia's pov

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DRIVE!" I moaned

"ohonhonhonho…..Because everyone else has already downed about 3 drinks." France laughed

"Eh… since when do you care about that! In your country you can drive after drinking wine." I argued

"That is true and I have been drinking just wine….but we are not in my country are we" France smirked

I sighed "Fine"

I noticed Italy had just entered the room. I was surprised I wonder where he has been all this time. I should call West, He has been really worried about him but first I need to explain things to Italy.

"Hey Italy! Have you missed the totally awesome me?" I said as I approached

"Yeah I have missed you loads!" Italy said as he took a slip of his drink.

"Kesssessse I never got to see you when you got home….but I did hear what happened"

"Ah yes that…No offense Prussia but your brother is being a dick. But I guess that doesn't matter now since he has a life with the misses and a kid on the way." Italy laughed as he took a massive gulp of his beverage.

How the hell does he know about Clara being pregnant? Neither me nor Germany has told anyone.

"Who told you that?" I asked

I never got a reply Italy was to busy ordering another drink. As I saw everyone drink I thought to myself what I wouldn't do for a beer right now. I needed to let West know Italy was okay so I sent him a text.

*Bing*

I checked my phone 'I'm on my way I will be here in 20 mins'

Finally they might get somewhere! I thought to myself.

At the time I didn't notice but Romano was looking over my shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Prussia's pov

By this time everyone around me was completely hammered especially Italy. He was on one of the tables arguing with the wall in front of him. I then thought maybe it wasn't the best time to get Italy and Germany to talk. I had just assumed I was the only one that was completely sober but then I noticed Romano he was standing in the corner of the room checking his watch. He then looked up and beckoned to France, Romano started to whisper in France's ear. How strange I didn't think Romano and France were friends. As I was thinking over the fact I heard my phone go off. It was from West 'meet me outside' It read.

It was nice to get out the warm room and out in the cold.

"Hey!" I called to West when I caught sight to him in the Car park.

"Prussia, thank you for letting me know Italy is here." He said

"No probs! I'm just awesome like that. What are you going to say to him? I asked

"I want to explain the situation to him and tell him I love him."

"What about Clara and the kid?" I said starting to get confused. He can't just leave her…. Can he?

"I won't just abandon her, I will take responsibility but me not loving her is not fair on her." He replied looking at the floor

"I'm proud of you! You do have guts after all." I smiled

"Well, let's go in shall we" West said as he started walking

Germany's pov

I felt so happy I had finally figured out what to do. All I need to do is get Italy's forgiveness then explain things to Clara then maybe I can start enjoying life.

As me and Prussia entered the bar I scanned around for Italy then my eyes met a horrible sight. I saw France kissing Italy passionately and his hands exploring Italy's body.

I felt like my heart had stopped had Italy gotten over me that easily? Maybe he never loved me and this was all a lie. Italy might just want anyone that comes around and I'm nothing but another toy to him. My sadness then turned to anger and I felt my blood start to boil. I marched up to them and grabbed France and pushed him to the side.

"Ohohnohnoho calm down there Germany" France said in a drunken slur.

This made me even more furious and I whacked France across the face.

" My beautiful face!" France screeched

Before I could take more anger out on France. A massive man came from behind the bar.

"GET OUT MY BAR" He screamed

I really don't want to start another fight so I consented to what the man said and started to leave. I was almost at the door and I felt something pulling at my shirt, I turned around to see Italy looking up at me with his beautiful amber eyes.

"Germany wait!" Italy said as I continued my way out the building and into the car park.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BACK THERE?" I screamed in Italy's face

"Germany is angry" Italy laughed

Italy is obviously drunk.

"We will talk about this later, lets just get you home." I sighed

"YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE KIND." Romano screamed as he exited the bar

"Romano, ple-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Romano interrupted.

"Romano he lives with me."

"NOT ANYMORE, ALL YOU DO IS MAKE HIM CRY AND I'M FED UP OF IT." Romano screamed back

"Look I don't want to have a fight here, I'm not in the mood anymore" I said calmly

"WELL I'M NOT LETTING MY BROTHER GET HURT BY YOU AGAIN!" Romano argued. I decided to just give in there is no way of Romano changing his mind now.

"Fine, but I will be seeing him when he is sober and there is no way you can stop me." I sighed as I turned away

Prussia's pov

Oh west… I can't imagine what he is thinking right know. Well at least he got to punch France in the face lots of people want to but never get the chance. As I watched France getting patched up and everyone fussing around him I started to think. Something is not adding up here how did Italy know about Clara? Nobody has told anyone unless she has but she doesn't know any of Germany's friends. I really can't remember telling anyone so there is no way of Italy knowing unless it was just something he said since he's drunk but when he said he had only had one drink. And with France kissing Italy that was to much of a coincidence and to good timing. I had also seen Romano and France whispering just before the kiss happened maybe that had something to do with it? All that I do know isb that there is something defiantly fishy going on here.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: There is two ways I could of gone with the story and I was having a hard time deciding which one I should choose. Then today I finally came to a decision! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far ,I never expected anyone to read it at first and I'm very grateful to everyone that has. J

Italy's pov

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

I was awoken to the sound of my alarm clock going off. The sound was ringing through my pounding sore head. I tried to pull myself up but my whole body was aching, I tried opening my eyes but the light burned to much. My throat felt so dry and I felt like I needed to throw up. I couldn't piece together my memories of last night all I could remember was getting to the bar and talking to Prussia.

"Ah, so you have finally awoken." Romano's voice said sarcastically

"Shhh! My head hurts." I groaned

"I bet it does! Can you remember anything?" Romano laughed

"Getting there. How did I get home?" I mumbled

"I drove you and the Tomato bastard home since I was responsible and didn't drink myself silly. I came in to give you this." He said as he handed me some pain relief and water.

"Thanks." I muffled as I took the pill and a sip of water.

"Well I will leave you to rest Dumb, dumb." Romano said as he exited

Romano has been really nice to me lately I had always thought he hated me but just now he's acting…..well like my brother. I was absolutely exhausted and I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep. I started to have a very weird dream, I was sitting on a table and the song Princess of china was on in the background. After awhile big brother France came other to me and I started laughing. He then kissed me and everything went dark.

I was starting to become conscious again and weirdly enough the dream I had was still popping into my head. It had just felt so real…..*GASP* it did happen! I kissed France I felt totally horrified why would I do such a thing?

There was still something missing….'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BACK THERE' I heard Germany say in my head. I was starting to get so frustrated with myself I need to think hard to remember everything.

Suddenly it hit me! I gasped with realisation, Germany had caught me and France then for some reason he was sent out. I then followed and he shouted at me and Romano was shouting. I cringed I can't believe that happened! How can I ever show my face again? What I don't understand is why Germany came back, his girlfriend is pregnant and he knows how mad I am with him what's the point on trying to patch things up now? Even if I do still love him I wouldn't want him to waste his time with me he can have a proper family with Clara and I don't want to ruin that. As I was thinking this I was falling in and out of sleep but finally when my mind was at rest I drifted off again.

Why is Romano so loud? All I wanted to do was sleep but he can't even let me to that! I heard loud voices coming from downstairs I didn't think much of it at first but then things started to get interesting.

"For crying out loud just let me see him for a minute"

"No, why should I?"

"Just to clear things up."

"No you just want to hurt him some more."

"I'm not and why do you care so much anyways"

"He's my brother!"

I couldn't tell who Romano was talking to but I did know it was about me. I listened closer and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"He won't be happy with you.!" I heard Romano say

I was starting to feel a bit better so I pulled myself up so I was sitting up in bed. I was waiting in anticipation for the mystery person to enter the room.

"Italy, can I come in?"

I froze in shock it was the worst person possible to show up here now, Germany.

"Yeah." I groaned

Germany the entered the room and stood before me in front of my bed.

"Look, we really need to speak." Germany said in a stern tone.

"There is nothing to speak about, I don't care anymore." I snapped back

As I said that Germany looked disappointed and his expression turned to sadness more than anger. I felt my heart ache but I needed to stay strong.

"I know you are angry but I want to let you know I-I do love you." Germany said awkwardly.

My heart was beating so fast, I had wished and wished for the day to finally come where Germany would say he loves me and in any other occasion I would have been so happy but I knew this wasn't right. I can never give Germany the things Clara can, if he was with me he couldn't have a proper family but with Clara he could have it all. I just wanted Germany to be happy and for that to happen he had to hate me and be with Clara. Even if my heart is torn to shreds at least I will know Germany will be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Germany's pov

Italy looked completely shocked as I told him my true feelings. I watched him as he stared down wide eyed, he looked like he was thinking over something. After awhile in awkward silence I finally said.

"Please Italy, give me a chance" As I said this I walked over to his side of the bed and kneeled down and placed my hand on top of his. He looked down at our hands and the corner of his mouth raised up into a half smile.

"Italy, look at me." I commanded

His head turned a little and our eyes met.

"No Germany, go home." Italy said bluntly as he removed his hand from mine.

"Why? Please tell me what I have to do I will do anything." I said desperately

"Germany I never loved you, I was just having some on the side. All you are to me is just another man." Italy said in a quiet voice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…No it wasn't true.

"You're lying, no it's not true" I said trying to keep the tears from falling.

"It is true, I never thought you would get so caught up in it." Italy said still looking down.

"No you're lying, you can even look me in the eyes." I snapped back

"All you are to me is just another toy." Italy said in a stern tone looking into my eyes. As he said this I noticed how sad his eyes looked he looked like he was about to cry.

"If you were lying then why are you so sad." I questioned

"Because you took it seriously, Germany just go home to your pregnant girlfriend." Italy said emotionless.

"Wha- how do you kno-" I began to say

"Just leave, France is coming round soon anyways." Italy interrupted

"NO!" I shouted as I grabbed Italy by the shoulders.

"Let go of me" Italy said calmly still with no emotion on his face.

"NO, I WILL NEVER LET GO OF YOU AGAIN, PLEASE ITALY THIS JOKE IS GETTING OLD." I shouted as the tears started to flow

I noticed Italy was crying too.

"No jokes, Germany" Italy replied

"BUT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME I DON'T GET THIS." I shouted and starting to shake Italy's shoulders.

"I lied"

"NO YOU ARE LYING NOW." I argued

"I'm not" as he tried removing himself from my grasp.

"No, the Italy I know would never do something like that. He wants to make everyone happy all the time and he smiles and constantly brings joy to everyone. Even in the saddest of situations you were always there to cheer me up. I always felt so lonely before I met you I had no friends and everyone I knew was just out to get me and try and take over my country. Then I met you and you gave me hope that there are people that I can trust. I would feel so lonely at night times then the first night you came to sleep beside me I remember I had the most peaceful nights sleep I had ever had. You always used to hug me and cheer me up and you were the first person ever to see me cry. This isn't Italy, He wouldn't do this." I said through sobs of tears, I have never cried this much in my life.

Italy was also crying, he closed his eyes and there was another long silence.

"That Italy was just a lie, I was just lonely and I wanted someone to keep me company." Italy said, he had no expression on his face but tears were running down his cheeks in floods.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?" I shouted

"I FEEL BAD OKAY!" Italy shouted back.

"You said I was the one that made you sad" I said trying to calm myself down.

"I was sad because I was lonely, that's why I sleep with anyone that I can get my hands on" Italy said bluntly

"BUT THAT'S NOT YOU?" I said regaining my anger

"Well I am not the 'me' you know." Italy said glaring at me

I was started to believe him now, Italy would never hold up this long lying to me.

"YOU ARE SICK AND TWISTED LEADING PEOPLE ON LIKE THIS. I WAS GOING TO GIVE UP THE CHANCE OF HAVING A FAMILY FOR YOU." I screamed removing my hands from Italy's shoulders and standing up.

"WELL GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY THEN." Italy screamed back.

"I WILL AND YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH FRANCE, YOU SICK LITTLE MAN WHORE." I spat as I turned to the exit.

"OH I WILL" I heard Italy shout as I closed the door on him.

I walked down the stairs and heading towards the door but on my way I saw Romano.

"I told you not to go up there, potato bastard." Romano laughed

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GLAD IT HELPED ME REALISE I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT THAT I WANT TO MAKE MINE FOREVER. TONIGHT I WILL ASK CLARA TO MARRY ME AND YOU AND THE MAN WHORE ARE NOT INVITED." I screamed as I left the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Italy's pov

That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, pretending not to love Germany was near impossible but some how I managed. My head was pounding so hard from all the shouting and Germany shaking me. I knew that I have done the right thing even if it has resulted in Germany hating me. Well at least I got to hear his true feelings before he left. I can't believe I used to make him that happy and he really liked me sleeping beside him that much. It was so hard watching him cry over me like that I desperately wanted to give and tell him the truth and we could have been together but that would be really selfish. His words still stung… He called me a 'man whore' I laughed as I thought of this but my laughter soon turned to tears as I remembered that's what he actually thought of me now.

*knock*

*knock*

"Hey Italy, It's me I won't com in I know you must be upset, I heard everything" Romano said behind the door.

"Yeah, but it had to be done." I replied

"YES! And know the bastard is it your life from now on kay?" Romano said in excitement

"Yeah sure, why are you so happy?" I asked

"Oh I um- just hated the guy." Romano said awkwardly

"Yeah I know." I laughed

"Get up soon kay? I'm cooking pasta" Romano announced

"YEAH, I'M COMING!" I shouted in excitement

Yay Pasta! It will help me forget about the events that had unfolded today.

Prussia's pov

I wonder how West and Italy are getting on, he probably won't be coming home tonight I thought to myself.

Ugh what to watch….. There is nothing good on TV this time of night. As I continued flicking through the channels I heard the door open. I sprang off my seat and raced to the door in case it was Italy and west. When I arrived at the door I was disappointed to find it was Clara.

"Oh hey Gilbert, Is Ludwig home yet?" She smiled

"No, he's out." I said in a exasperated tone.

"Where? He never told me" She said as she removed her coat. As she did so something fell out her pocket. I picked it up to find it was a pregnancy test. Before I could question her about it she snatched it out my hands and headed to the kitchen. I followed her there, something wasn't right I thought she was defiantly pregnant she said she had been to the doctors.

"Hey, Clara I thought you had been to the doctors. Why do you need another test?" I questioned

"I um- just wanted to make sure." She said hastily

Before I could question her even more I heard the sound of West's car entering the drive. Clara obviously didn't hear so I sneaked off to speak to West in private.

When West got inside I was surprised to see Italy wasn't accompanying him.

"Hey West wher-" I stopped my sentence half way because I noticed his face was tear stained.

"What happened" I said dreading the answer

"Italy he um- said he never loved me and I was just a toy to him."

No that can't be true, Italy would never do that to his precious Germany.

"No that can't be true." I finally said

"It is, I never believed it at first too." West replied

I have never seen him like this before. I had no idea what to say or do to make things better.

"I'm sorry" I said awkwardly

"No it's fine, he made me realise I have a family I need to take care of. I will ask Clara to marry me now. Then I can finally be happy" He said pulling a small silver ring from his pocket.

"WOW! West don't be hasty look you should think about this." I argued

He can't do this, he doesn't love Clara his heart belongs to Italy.

"I have made up my mind" Germany said as he started walking towards the kitchen

"WEST WAIT!" I screamed after him. I can't just leave this to happen I must make him see sense.

I ran after him but as I got to the kitchen it was already to late. West has on one knee holding out the ring to Clara. She had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were big.

"OH LUDDY, YES" She screamed

West picked her up in his arms and he span her around.

"So you want to make a honest women out of me then?" Clara joked

"Haha, yes" West smiled

"Now I get why you have been acting so weird for the last few days." Clara said

"Ah-yeah" West said awkwardly

"I'm so happy, we are going to be so happy." Clara said beginning to cry

"Don't forget about this one." West said as he placed a hand on Clara's stomach.

I couldn't stand to watch this anymore, I then excited the kitchen and heading back to the living room. Oh West….. What have you done? I thought to myself.

Note: Tomorrow I'm going to be putting up more chapters than usual, I am doing this because I won't be able to post the day after. I am kinda worried about my last chapter I'm not really sure if it was good but hopefully it was alright. Thank you everyone for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I am determined to get this finished soon. The story is making me sad because Gerita is my otp! There is always light at the end of a tunnel so I'm excited to get to that part. I have finally got to the part I have been dying to write it starts near the end of this chapter.!

Germany's pov

It has been about three months or so since I popped the question to Clara and the wedding plans were well under way. This also means it has been about three months since I have seen Italy. It still hurts when I think about it and him, I have been trying to push it to the back of my mind and concentrate more with all this wedding stuff but it always fights back and works it's way back to the for front of my mind. I miss him everyday but I just have to remember everything was a lie and the Italy I knew was a lie too. I should be enjoying life and be the happiest man alive right now since I am marrying a beautiful girl and I have a baby son or daughter on the way.

Clara decided it was best to have the wedding before she got to big, so the day is planned for just 2 weeks from now!

Austria and Hungary were coming over today and after that Hungary and Clara are going dress shopping. I was planning on baking a cake to serve our guests but I got caught up and now there was no time. I was just getting dressed now and they should be here soon! I was starting to get stressed, Austria always nags me if the house is untidy and he always looks so smug because his house is always spotless.

"Clara, did you make the tea?" I called from my bedroom

"Yes sweetie, you should really hurry up I think I can hear a car approaching!" She called back.

Shit! I better get going. I ran down the stairs just in time to open the door to Austria and Hungary.

Clara was very good friends with Hungary and had met Austria a couple times so I was hoping this get together wouldn't be so awkward. Usually if I meet up with other countries with Clara they ask about Italy and things get a bit awkward since Clara still thinks Italy loves me.

We all gathered in the living room and everyone sat round the dining table with a cup of tea. I had set out some home bakes I had made the other day and everyone started to dig in.

"Wow, these are amazing. Did you make them Clara?" Hungary asked

"No, these are Luddy's creations " She beamed

"Wow Ludwig! I wish Roderich could bake that." She smirked

Austria just glared at me and I started to laugh.

"So Elizaveta, how's your Daughter?" I said looking at Hungary

"She's fantastic! oh and that brings me to my next question. Clara how far along are you know?" Hungary smiled

"I'm about um.. 12 weeks." Clara replied

"Wow, really? When I was 12 weeks I was massive! Haha" Hungary laughed

I looked over to Clara she looked very disheartened and anxious.

"Clara are you okay?" I asked getting concerned

"Um-Yeah, I am just worried in case me and Elizaveta are late for our dress fitting." She said quickly.

"Well we should get going then" Hungary said standing up and walking over to Austria and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice time." Austria said to Hungary as her and Clara walked out the room.

He watched her as she left, it was obvious he adored her. I wonder why I'm not like that with Clara? Should I be worried about this.

"Hey Austria, is it normal for me not to be happy right now?"

"Well when I was in your situation I was extremely happy so yeah I guess." Austria said looking confused

"Oh" I said awkwardly

"This is about Italy, Isn't it?" Austria asked

"Was it that obvious." I laughed

Austria just shrugged his shoulders.

Prussia's pov

Wow last night was a blast me and the guys were out all night! It was SO awesome but not as awesome a me! I still had a bit of a headache so I wanted to get to bed really soon! I had finally arrived home, Thank god! I removed my coat and shoes and headed straight to the kitchen. I was going to get some pain relief for my pounding head.

"Bad news…" Clara's voice said from the kitchen

A stroke of panic hit me what has happened and who's she talking to? I pressed my face up against the kitchen door and looked through the gap from the door. She was standing looking stressed and on the phone to someone.

"Today Elizaveta said I wasn't looking pregnant." she said into the phone

She nodded and said 'yeah' for awhile.

"Good idea but will it work?" She finally said

Who the hell is she talking to I thought to myself.

"Okay yeah, I will order it I got to go he will be home soon bye!" she quickly said as she put her phone down.

Shit I better get out of here I thought as I rushed up the stairs.

Note: I know Hungary's human name can other things but I just settled with Elizaveta because that was the one I was most familiar with. Thank you for reading and I hope you keep reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Germany's pov

Today has been so unorganised! I was late for greeting Austria and Hungary now I'm late arriving home from handing out inventions.

"I'm home" I called as I entered the house.

"WEST!" Prussia said running down the stairs

"Where have you been all day, you were supposed to be here to see Austria and Hungary." I said in a stern tone.

"Ugh, I couldn't be bothered and I was out all night I'm literally just home." He said sounding exhausted.

"Fine well just go and sleep it off." I replied

"Wait, I heard Clara talking on the phone to someone it sounded so shady!" Prussia whispered

What the hell is he talking about! I'm so not in the mood for Prussia's games. I can tell he doesn't like her but that's not my fault and he can't change my mind.

"I'm not in the mood Prussia. I know you don't like her but that doesn't concern me." I said exasperated as I started walking away

"Please West, here me out." Prussia called

I didn't turn around I still had lots more wedding jobs to do!

I rubbed my eyes as I started to become more conscious. Shit I fell asleep when I was organising the song list. I looked down at the list I had only three songs on it. There wasn't many love songs that described how I felt for Clara. I should just leave it for now I'm sure something will come to me or I will get some inspiration from somewhere. I stacked the papers to the side and stood up. Ouch my back hurts from sleeping in this seat. I dragged my aching body out the room I was on my to my bedroom but before I got ton the stairs I bumped into Prussia. Surprisingly he was dressed and it looked like he was just about to leave.

"Morning Prussia." I groaned

"Morning? West it's 1pm!" He laughed

"Shit, I Must have been up late last night!"

"You were, Why can't you remember." He asked

"I lost track of time. Where are you going anyways?" I questioned

"Oh um-eh nowhere" He said awkwardly

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah I'm just going to be awesome somewhere. Clara told me she is going to get the centre pieces ordered." He said edging closer to the door.

"Okay then, Bye Prussia."

"Bye west" Prussia said closing the door behind him.

Italy's pov

"Bye Spain, Bye Romano" I called as I left the house.

I hope I'm not going to be late, I had agreed to meet Prussia today. He phoned me up last night, He said there was important matters to discuss. I really hope it's not about Germany if it is I don't think I will cope. I try not to think about him a lot, I have been blocking him out my mind but sometimes I think about what if I had told him the truth. If I did my life would be so different than what it is now. I would be living at Germany's house and instead of Clara and Germany getting married it would be me and Germany. I know that can never happen now but I have to stay positive I know Germany will be happy without me.

As I arrived the café me and Prussia had organised to meet I started to get very nervous. Germany had probably told his brother all the mean things I had said but as I walked in I saw Prussia's smiling face and all my worries disappeared.

"Hey, Italy" He called as he stood to greet me.

"Hi Prussia, I haven't seen you in ages how have you been?" I smiled as we both took a seat

"Awesome as per-usual. Look Italy there is no time for this." He said as his face turned serious

"Why?" I said getting confused."

"Clara, she's up to something. I heard her on the phone being all shady and she's been acting so strange lately." He said Looking deep into my eyes concern written all over his face.

When I heard that women's name it made my blood start to boil a bit and when Prussia she was acting shady that got me even more annoyed. I can't show this though I need to keep the act up.

"Oh, that's nice but I don't care Prussia." I said calmly looking away.

"Drop the act Italy, I know everything to said to Germany was bull shit. I do understand just listen, Neither you nor I want this Bitch to get in the way of West's happiness I can tell she's hiding something!" He said banging his hand on the table with frustration.

I took a deep breath in, I was just trying to keep myself together.

"Well what do you think it is?" I asked

"I have no idea, I heard her talking about ordering something. Don't worry thought the awesome Prussia has a plan that will take this Bitch down!" He said smiling


	22. Chapter 22

Prussia's pov

I was determined to find out what was going on with Clara. The plan was to see what she has ordered. Every time she had been on the computer I looked over the computer but I had seen nothing. It was now the day of the wedding and I had given up hope.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"I'll get it" I shouted. Since everyone was getting ready at the house because Germany is to cheap to book a hotel room, Lots of people were running about in a panic. I opened the door to see it was the post man. He handed me a brown bulky package and asked me to sign for it. I noticed the package was addressed to Clara, a rush of excitement rushed over me as I realised this was it the thing leading to all the mystery! When the post man had left I closed the door and headed upstairs and put the second half of the plan in action. I knocked at the room Clara was in and after a few seconds she answered.

"What is it." She snapped

"This came for you" I smiled and handed over the package

Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the package.

"Thanks" she said as she started closing the door

Before the door had fully closed I stuck my foot in the door and kept it a-jar. I'm not just a pretty face I also have awesome spy skills….well I did learn them when I had a crush on Hungary but I can't think about that now. I had my camera on my phone ready so when she opened the package I could see clearly. Luckily for me the room she was in was the only one in the hallway so nobody was going past. I thought it would be fine but after awhile I was spotted by France.

"Stop right there" France shouted as he approached

"Shut up you idiot" I whispered

"No! this is wrong, she's your brothers pregnant fiancé and you're perving on her?" He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"No you idiot! This will be hard to explain but there is something she's hiding and the answer is in that package" I said still keeping watch.

"Ohhh! A spy game how fun" France laughed as he started watching too

After awhile there was still nothing and France was starting to fidget.

"Why are you still here?" I snapped

"Well, I don't want to miss out on the action. I must admit she is a very lovely lady ohnhohnohnohno" France laughed

"You disgust me" I sighed as I kept looking.

I was starting to get very impatient all she was doing was crying as she stared at herself in her wedding dress. As I was about to give up she started taking off her dress. This was strange she just spent about 10 minutes lacing it up.

As she slipped it she reached towards the package. This was it this was what it had all boiled downed to! I hit record on my camera and watched as she opened it. Finally I could see what was inside the package but I had no idea what it was. It looked like rubber, it was skin coloured and it had a strap attaching at the back.

"What the hell is that thing?" France asked

"I have no-" I cut my sentence off as Clara started attaching the mysterious thing to her stomach!

Me and France looked at each other in complete shock

"She isn't pregnant." We both said in unison

Clara turned to the mirror and rubbed the rubber thing that was covering her stomach. She actually looked pregnant now, and with this new information everything added up. How she had that other pregnancy test and how she got awkward every time someone mentioned the baby.

"Don't kick mummy." Clara coo'd at the fake baby bump.

A shiver ran down my spine as she said those words.

"That is just-" France started to say in a disgusted tone.

She was insane, this whole thing was insane. I had to tell Germany and Italy! I got up and started running down the stairs.

"Wait for me" France called

"France, delay the wedding as much you can."

"Why where are you going?" France asked

"I'm going to get Italy. Then I will tell West about this." I said in a hurry as I exited the house.

I knew something was wrong. I'm so awesome and smart, maybe now Italy can get his happy ending.


	23. Chapter 23

Italy's pov

Today I just wanted to stay in my bed. This was the day of the wedding an it was killing me that soon someone will be married to Germany. I just pulled my bed covers over my head and lay there waiting to fall back asleep again.

*BASH*

*BASH*

What on earth I thought to myself. I reached over and turned my bed side light on, the light burned my eyes.

*BASH*

*BASH*

"I'm coming" I shouted as I ran downstairs.

I wonder where Romano is? I knew Spain was at the wedding but Romano promised to stay with me. When I finally reached the door I was surprised to see Prussia standing there. He looked very flustered and his face was bright red.

"Prussia ar-" I began to say

"No time Italy, watch this." He said as he thrust his phone in front my face.

I looked at the screen I saw a image of Clara wearing only her underwear.

"Wow! Prussia I don't want to see this." I said getting confused

"No it's not what you think" Prussia said as he clicked the play button

As I watched I got even more confused why was Prussia showing me this? Suddenly I was Clara holding a piece of skin coloured rubber and placing it to her stomach.

"What the" I began to say in shock but I was cut off by the video

"Don't kick mummy" Clara said creepily to the rubber bump

This made me feel sick. Then I realised She's not pregnant. Germany could be mine because she is not pregnant. She has been lying to him!

"Please come with me, Now you now we can tell west together." Prussia said quickly

I didn't think about this twice I knew I needed to do this.

"Lets go" I smiled as I followed Prussia to his car.

In the car was thinking over what I was going to say to Germany. I had no idea where to start, He hates me and thinks I just used him. I also don't know how to break it to him how his wife to be is not pregnant. He probably won't believe me and what if he doesn't care and he does actually love her.

"Why do you think she is doing this?" Prussia asked his voice full with concern

That was a very good question, I had not thought of that.

"I have no idea." I said honestly

"Well I guess we will find out soon." Prussia said as the car pulled up to the front of the house.

Germany's pov

I thought my heart was going to burst out my body I was that nervous. Maybe this isn't the right thing, everything was going to fast.

*SCREAM*

I rushed out my door to see where the scream came from, it was coming from Hungary. Her hands covered her mouth as she stared into the coat cupboard.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I approached

"The minister" She said in shock

The minister had been tied up and gagged, He looked very scared. I untied him and removed his gag.

"Sorr-y sir bu-t I can-t pre-form this wedd-ing." He stuttered as he ran off.

"Please wait." I called after him but he was already gone

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO GO WRONG!" I screamed

"I will get another minister you just go finish getting ready." Hungary said calmly as she pushed me off.

I walked slowly back to my room, I had stopped caring now I just felt so stressed.

I opened the door to my room and my heart stopped because standing before me was Italy. His hair was a mess and he was just wearing a dressing gown but he still looked cute and I was so glad to see him.

"Italy, what are you doing here." I said in shock as I closed the door.

"Germany, I know you must hate me right now but I wanted to come here to tell the truth." He said looking at me with his beautiful eyes that make me want to melt.

"I know the truth, you told me." I said emotionless

"No, that was a lie, I lied to make you happy I thought being with Clara would make you happy." He said, putting a hand on his chest

"You said you were telling the truth back then, how can I believe you know." I asked as my heart started beating ever more than before.

"I remember telling you wherever you went I would follow, I wanted to keep that promise so badly but when Clara came on the scene I couldn't. I had to lie to you so you would realise what you could have. I wanted to be with you much because I love you, I couldn't though because Clara was pregnant but there is something I need to tell you." Italy said starting to tear up.

"Can't the Clara thing wait." I said as I walked over to Italy and took him into my arms and wiped his tears away.

"Germany, Clara is not pregnant." Italy said calmly looking deep into my eyes.

A rush of relief ran over me. How does he know this though? And why was Clara lying to me?

"How do you know?" I asked

"Prussia showed me a video of her with a fake baby bump, I know it sounds-" I cut off his sentence as I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Even if Clara was Pregnant I still wanted you." I smiled as I lent back into the kiss.

Me and Italy broke the kiss off suddenly as we heard the door fly open. And saw a angry Clara stomp in.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I wasn't going to write anything today but I left the story and a big cliff hanger yesterday so I will do a few more chapters tonight. Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story!

Prussia's pov

I ran through the house desperately trying to find France i needed to find out if he delayed the wedding enough so that Italy could talk to West without getting interrupted. I had left Italy to talk to West I didn't went tot get in the way of their big reunion. Suddenly I caught sight of France he had just ran round the corner in front of me.

"Prussia! Thank goodness I found! Did Italy come to speak to Germany?" He said out of breath

"Yeah, I didn't need to persuade him at all." I smiled

"I successfully delayed the wedding." France smirked

"What did you do?" I asked

"I kidnapped the minister and tied him up!" France laughed

I don't know why I was surprised by this, it is France he does take things to the extreme.

"FRANCE! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed

"Look, I got the job done" He smirked

"I guess, I have to go and see where Clara is and stop her from interrupting the happy reunion." I said starting t walk off.

"Good luck, that girl is seriously crazy." France called after me

I walked up to the room where Clara had been getting ready in. The door was now closed fully.

"Clara, you in there." I called

There was no answer, so I decided to go in

I walked in and there was nobody in there. I scanned the room to see if there was anything suspicious she had left behind. I noticed her mobile lying on the table. I went to pick it up I thought there would be a lock but as I clicked the phone on it went straight to her messages. I looked through them all then I saw 'To Romano: This has gone to far, screw the deal I'm taking care of myself and doing this my way.'

I Never knew that Clara knew Romano and why doesn't she use his human name? I wonder what this 'Deal' is. Then it came to Me, Italy had known about everything that was going on with Clara and West but he couldn't of known because it was only between West, Clara and sometimes me. So Clara and Romano must have been in contact the whole time and he must have been the one passing on all the information on to Italy, but why?

I gasped in realisation, Romano and Clara's deal was to keep West and Italy apart. Romano knew everything that was going on with them and he was telling Clara all these things. That's why she pretended to be pregnant so West would stay with her and Romano was the one that was on the phone to her. What I still don't get is why Romano didn't want West and Italy together so badly, does he really hate West that much?

I tried to scroll up to see more messages that Clara had sent to Romano but when I tried I couldn't find, any they had all been deleted. This must mean that the only message has been sent recently. So if she is doing it her way then she will be trying to pull Italy and West apart in a different way, I must get to them now they might be in danger.

Italy's pov

Germany was still holding onto me with a tight grasp as we stared up at Clara. She was standing in the door entrance with a look of hatred in her face.

"LUDDY!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screeched

"Clara, I'm sorr-" Germany started to say

"NO! THIS IS OUR WEDDING DAY, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I AM CARRYING YOUR BABY!" She screamed rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"But you are not pregnant." I said calmly

I couldn't help but to say this I just hated this woman so much!

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT? OF COARSE I AM. HAS THIS SILLY LITTLE BOY BEEN FILLING YOUR HAED WITH LIES LUDDY?" She shouted turning to Germany

"No he has not, because unlike you I trust this silly little boy" Germany scowled at Clara

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, LUDDY YOU CAN TRUST ME!" Clara argued

"Drop the act Clara" Germany said in frustration

I was so happy that Germany trusts me so much, I never had to show him the video or anything he just believed me. I could be lying for all he knows but he still is sticking up for me I thought to myself as I started to smile.

"I CAN SEE YOU SMILING OVER THERE, I BET YOU'RE LOVING THIS BUT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH AND LUDWIG DEEP DOWN LOVES ME NOT YOU." She screeched looking over in my direction.

I was hurt by her words but I knew I was the one telling the truth and Germany knows that so I tried to not let it get to me. Germany obviously saw the hurt in my face

"You are wrong Clara, I love Feliciano." He said looking at me and smiling

"THAT IS IT!" Clara screamed as she started hurtling towards us.

Germany hugged me closer since we were blocked buy Clara so there was no escaping.

"STOP" I heard a voice scream

As I looked up Clara had stopped just before me and Germany and my brother was standing just outside the door looking breathless.


	25. Chapter 25

Germany's pov

Clara came running towards Italy and me, my first reaction was to hug Italy close. She couldn't get to him if I was protecting him and anyways she couldn't hurt him, I wouldn't let her.

"STOP" Romano screamed

Why Is Romano here? I didn't think he was invited.

"Ah Romano, you have decided to come." Clara smiled

"Fratello? What's going on?" Italy asked his brother.

"I'm sorry Italy, this is all my fault I have been o stupid!" Romano replied

"What is? And how do you two know each other?" Italy said sounding confused

Romano opened his mouth away to speak but before he could begin to speak Prussia ran past him and was now standing in the middle of the room.

"No need to fear Prussia is here!" He laughed

Clara sighed and said

"I have had enough of this game, lets go and get married Luddy" Clara said calmly looking over to me.

"Haha, no marriage for you, you have some explaining to do." Prussia smirked

"I-I don't know what you mean?" Clara said awkwardly

"Well if you don't then I guess I will have to." Prussia glared at Clara

"No need Prussia, I will say everything." Romano said

Everyone looked over to him in anticipation

"It all started when Italy became Ill, I knew it was all the potato loving bastards fault. When Italy falls in love he falls hard, I should know I have seen him with his first love. Anyways when He got out the hospital he stayed at this house then went missing. As I went out looking for him I bumped into Clara that mistook me for Italy. We got talking and decided to make a deal, she would keep Ludwig away from Fratello and I would tell her everything I knew. At first Clara wasn't to up for it so I had to tell her something that would sweeten the deal, which is that Ludwig is Germany and if she married him that she would become a part of Germany. So when I found out Germany wanted Italy back we had to do something and that's why Clara faked the pregnancy. Everything is getting out of hand now though, you can't go back out the deal now and you cannot hurt my brother!" Romano said

Everyone looked in shock as everything made sense, I was especially shocked. I never thought if I married Clara then she would become a part of Germany, it does make sense now though since if you marry someone you become one. I feel so stupid for not figuring this out sooner, if I had then none of this mess would of happened. I also don't understand why Romano thinks Clara will hurt Italy he should know I would never let that happen.

"Ro-mano" Italy stuttered quietly

"I'm sorry Fratello, I did this for you. I thought I was doing the best thing." Romano said looking at the floor

"I-I never knew you cared about me." Italy said starting to tear up

"Of course I do, you are my dear brother!" Romano said as he started walking over to me and Italy

I let go of my grip on Italy as he walked over to Romano and they shared an embrace.

After a few seconds of hugging and awkward silence Prussia finally said.

"I was right!"

Everyone except Clara laughed, she just stood there scowling at everyone.

"Well I guess I can drop the act now, Romano you grassed me up and for that you will pay." She sneered

"I did the right thing, what we did was wrong Clara and if you just accept that and leave her everything will be fine again." Romano said calmly as he took a step towards Clara

"HAHAHAAHA, YOU THINK I'M GIVING UP NOW? HOW STUPID ARE YOU? I WILL GET MY WAY, I WILL MARRY LUDWIG." She screeched as a evil looked appeared on her face.

I had no idea what to say, she is crazy over this. I had to just tell her straight and hope I can talk some sense into her.

"Clara I don't love you I'm in love with Italy I have always been In love with him. Please forgive me but I cannot marry you." I said looking at Clara

"oh Luddy you are so nice but that isn't happening." She replied glaring at me

Italy's pov

As Clara said this me and Prussia exchanged a look. He looked at me as if to say 'He is screwed'. I knew Germany was going to have trouble getting away from this girl but I will stand with him every step of the way.

"If I have to make Luddy mine by force then I will do so." She said in a threatening tone.

"CLARA YOU CAN THREATEN GERMANY ALL YOU WANT BUT HE IS NOT YOURS AND YOU CAN'T CONTROLL HIM!" I screamed at Clara

"Is that what you think?" She said evilly as she pulled the side of her wedding dress up to reveal a black strap. She then pulled a knife out and pointed it in my direction.


	26. Chapter 26

Italy's pov

Everyone stood in terror as Clara held the knife towards me.

"CLARA, DON'T YOU DARE!" Germany yelled

"Nobody needs to get hurt, I will put the knife down if I become one with Germany." she sneered wickedly

"HE WILL NEVER BECOME ONE WITH YOU" I shrieked back

"Italy, don't anger her." Romano warned me

"NO ROMANO, SHE NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND LOVE CAN'T BE FORCED ON PEOPLE!" I retaliated

As I said this Clara took a step towards me and Romano, Romano then ran behind me. He is such a coward but I suppose I would of done the same if this wasn't Germany I was fighting for. Everyone was to scared to move or shout for assistance. I could hear people downstairs but everyone was to busy with the wedding planning to notice the screaming.

"Clara please, if you love me then don't you want me to be happy?" Germany said taking a step towards Clara.

"HAHAHA, WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Clara shouted back at Germany

I had enough of this, I needed to be brave and stick up for Germany.

"NO YOU ARE JUST A CRAZY BITCH! GERMANY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT."

I could see anger fill Clara as I said those words.

"YOU WILL DIE." She howled as she starting hurtling towards me.

I had no time to move and all I could was brace myself for the knife to collide with me. I wouldn't mind getting hurt if it was for Germany, at least we got to make up and I told him I loved him and he loves me to. Tearing started falling from my closed ees as I waited for the pain to inflict me.

*CRASH*

I opened my eyes in shock to see Germany on to of Clara and blood coming from under them. Who was bleeding?

Germany's pov

I saw Clara running towards Italy the instinct to save him kicked in and I ran towards her. I jumped on to of her and tackled her to the ground. I wasn't going to let her take Italy away from me. Clara started to fight back and she kicked me in the groin. The pain was awful but I had to persevere to get the knife away from her. She kept struggling and kicking me. The pain in my groin was unbearable now, I must of lost concentration for a slip second then I saw blood. I looked down and noticed the knife sticking out my right side. I couldn't feel any pain and I just kept looking down in shock. I saw Clara run off with blood all over her pure white wedding dress and everyone running over to me. I couldn't hear anything, all I could concentrate on my was the knife and the blood running down my body. The area around the wound started to throb and soon the pain started growing intensively and spread all over my body. I started going into a state of panic and I felt my body shake tremendously. The pain was started to get unbearable and my vision started to go. All I could concentrate on was the enormous amount of pain that was inflicting my body. I was trying my hardest to keep conscious but the darkness kept flooding in and it overwhelmed me. The last thing I thought was that I don't mind dying here as long as it's for Italy.

Italy's pov

I stood there flabbergasted, as Clara removed herself from under Germany to reveal that he was the source of the blood.

"Wha-what have I do-ne" Clara stuttered as she retreated from the room.

"GERMANY" I wailed as I ran over to him

The others followed me and soon we were all by Germany's side and Prussia started dialling an ambulance.

"Germany- Germany can you hear me?" I said as I grabbed on of his hands

His whole body was shaking and his eyes were wide open in shock. I got no reply from him and flood of terror waved over me.

"Germany, you can't die here we were supposed to be together from now on. We have fought so hard for this. Please!" I bawled

"The ambulance will be here soon, they said to keep the knife in him and to apply pressure around the wound." Prussia said as he kneeled down beside Germany and me.

"I will do it." I said as I placed my hand over the wound. It was burning hot and felt awful but I knew it was the best thing for Germany.

"Germany please stay with me you can't leave me now please. Where ever you go I follow remember?" I sobbed

Germany's body was still shaking so I placed my hand on his face to try and calm him down.

"Shhh Germany, everything will be fine you will be okay. I will stay with you every step of the way I will never leave your side." I said still stroking Germany's face.

Suddenly Germany stopped shaking and I started panicking.

"GERMANY! Please don't die here not now, we still have all our life to be together. I can't live without you please" I sobbed

Prussia quickly put two fingers up to Germany's neck and said

"He still has a pulse."


	27. Chapter 27

Italy's pov

I felt so much relief as Prussia said he could feel a pulse.

"Italy his body has probably just shut itself off due to the shock." He said calmly

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" I bawled

"Somebody has to be." He replied

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Romano shouted and started wailing

Me and my brother were in total panic in the time when we were waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Prussia was different though he tried to stay strong for me and Romano and that must be very difficult since Germany was his brother. I knew if it was Romano I would find it extremely hard to keep calm.

Finally we heard the sound of the ambulance arrive and soon after the paramedics took Germany onto a stretcher and carried him off to the ambulance. As they started carting him off I kept a tighter hold of his hand, I promised I wouldn't let him go. When we got down I noticed everyone was looking confused then when the saw Germany a total uproar occurred.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" France screamed at me

"I-um" I couldn't find the words to say

When they got Germany into the ambulance the paramedics said I had to remove my hand from Germany's wound. As I did you it was hard because some of the blood started to harden and the area bellow my hand was still wet and sticky. I started to gag as my hand was finally removed my hand from the area but I couldn't let this get to me I had to be strong for Germany.

"Germany I-I'm still he-here" I stuttered

Prussia and Romano couldn't come on the ambulance with us so they said they would meet us at the hospital. Without them being here I was finding it extremely hard to keep myself together. Seeing Germany like this was killing me I was worried sick about him but he would be okay it's Germany he is not weak!

We eventually got to the hospital and the doctors started wheeling Germany off.

"Sir we are taking him to the operating theatre, can you please wait here." One of the doctors said to me.

I didn't want to leave him I had promised i would stay with him but if this was better then I wouldn't argue.

"Yes of course." I said as I kissed Germany's head and the nurse wheeled him away.

"I will be waiting Germany" I called after them.

I spotted Prussia and Romano down the corridor and I ran over to them.

"Where is he?" Prussia said concerned

"He is away to the operating room" I replied quietly

"I see, have a seat Italy" Prussia said beckoning to the seat beside him.

I took the seat and the three of us sat in silence and waited for the doctor to come and inform us on what was happening.

After waiting for what seemed like forever we finally saw a nurse approach us.

"IS HE OKAY?" I shouted as I stood up

"Sir we are just stitching him up now, he lost a lot of blood so we have had to give him an emergency blood transfusion." She replied

"But will he be okay?" Prussia said started to get anxious

"We will keep him in a coma like state and see if his body takes to the blood. We are not sure at the moment if he will or not. Also the police are here to ask you some questions about the incident in hand." She said pointing over to the police that had just entered the room. After the police had taken all our statements we sat back down and began the long anticipating wait for the nurse to let us in to see Germany.

"I'm so sorry Italy, this is all my fault" Romano sobbed

"It doesn't matter Romano I know you didn't intend for this to happen" I said emotionless

I just felt so emotionally drained, I had felt probably every emotion today. All I felt now was the constant worry, I was sick with worry.

We eventually got let in to see Germany. He was lying on the hospital bed on a drip and he looked so peaceful. By this time it was really late and Prussia and Romano both decided to go home and inform people on what happened. Unlike them I stayed and took a seat beside Germany and took a hold of his hand again. I was absolutely exhausted but I felt like if I feel asleep Germany would disappear when I was sleeping.

"Germany please wake up soon, I have so much to tell you." I said as I rested my head on the side of the bed.

"Remember you can't leave me yet it's not just me that has to follow you, you have to follow me also." I said as my eyes started to close and I felt myself fall in a deep sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Prussia's pov

I had tried my hardest to get some sleep but all I could think about was West. There still was a chance he still could not make it. I couldn't get the thought of him lying there in that state out my head, I just had to see if he was alright. I needed to be there for Italy too he is probably not coping at all right now. I thought it was best for me to go back to the hospital so I changed out my pyjamas and headed out. It was only 5am and as I was driving to the hospital there was nobody going about. I still couldn't get my head round everything that had happened that day, everything had just gone so fast. It wasn't over yet though Clara was still on the run. I wonder where she has gone and what she must be thinking right now. There is no doubt that she did love West but she loved him to much. She also wanted the power of being a part of Germany but I never imagined she could stab him. Even though it probably was an accident and she only wanted to hurt Italy I never thought she could take things this far. If I had seen through her façade sooner none of this would of happened. I had always suspected something but I didn't have enough evidence to back it up.

When I arrived at the room Germany was being treated in I saw Romano looking through the glass. Germany was lying on the bed still all wired up and Italy was slouched on a car with his head rested on the end of the bed, Italy also had a tight grip on Germany's hand.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit of envy towards West but I was also happy for them. Italy obviously loved West a lot and I wanted them both to be happy because I care for them both.

"Hey Romano" I said quietly

Romano obviously didn't expect anyone to be there so hey jumped in surprise.

"Wah! Are you trying to kill me bastard?" He glared

"Sorry" I replied

There was a bit of awkward silence then Romano eventually spoke

"Could you not sleep either?" He asked still staring into the room.

"Yeah, after I had phoned everyone I went to bed but couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about them being here all alone."

"I just felt guilty, it is partly my fault we are in this mess." Romano stated

"IT'S NOT DON'T THINK THAT!" I barked back

"Shh!" Romano commanded

"Sorry but it's not that the crazy bitch took things to far." I sternly said

"I just feel so stupid, look at them" He said

I looked over to them and I could see where he was coming from why would someone want to tear that a part?

"Sorry if this is to sensitive a question but why would you want to keep Italy away from my brother? I know you don't like him that much but what has he ever done?" I questioned

"At first it was just over something petty" He mumbled

"What?" I said concerned

"He looked quite like the little boy that was Italy's first love." He continued

"Kessesse, so Italy has a type then" I commented without thinking

I didn't get a reply from Romano he just glared at me and I realised how un-sensitive I had been.

"Sorry I didn't think, did Italy really love that boy then?" I inquired

"Yes he did, they had met when he lived at Austria's house. I don't know what happened when they were together but all I can remember is when Italy got told he had disappeared." He spoke with pain in his voice

"That must have been hard seeing your brother like that." I said with sympathy

"Yeah it was, he really didn't get over the boy but that all changed when he met Germany. He started smiling again and enjoying life. I just didn't want to see him hurt again" Romano answered started to tear up

"I understand" I said putting a hand on Romano's shoulders

"NO, I'M JUST SELFISH I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF MY BROTHER AND WANTED HIM TO NOT BE WITH GERMANY BECAUSE OF HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM." Romano yelled as he removed my hand from his shoulder

"But that doesn't matter now, everything will be better when West is better." I said trying to lighten the mood

"But what if he's not okay? There is still a chance he won't wake up and what will that do to Italy?" Romano said as his tears started flowing more

"We can't think like that okay" I smiled

Romano looked up at me and smiled too. I had always thought Romano was an annoying brat but he's actually a pretty nice guy. We stayed watching West and Italy sleep until Italy opened his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Italy's pov

I woke up in a hurry, I couldn't believe I fell asleep. I quickly sat up my back was so sore from slouching in the seat. I saw Germany was still the same from when I saw him last. I was desperately he would of woken up. I knew that was impossible right now since the doctors were keeping him like this for a reason. The door opened and I was glad to see my brother and Prussia walking in.

"Morning sleepy head." Prussia laughed

"What's the time?" I asked

"It's 9am" My brother said coldly

"Has there been any news on Clara?" I asked

I had been so worried last night in case she came back to finish off what she started. I was just praying that the police would hurry up find her then lock her up and through away the key.

"No, but don't worry she won't be coming back any time soon" Prussia reassured me. He had obviously seen the worry in my face.

"Has the doctors said anything?" I asked anxiously

"Yeah, just before you woke up the nurse said that they will be assessing him later on to see if they will take him off the drug that's keeping him asleep." Prussia informed me

"So he will wake up soon?" I smiled as I started to get excited

My excitement was short lived though. Prussia came and knelled down beside me and said with compassion in his voice. "Italy, there is a chance that he might not wake up. When they take him off the drug if he doesn't wake up within 24 hours he will be brain dead."

I didn't know what to say to this, my worrying had got worse. What if he doesn't wake up? He will never know how much he means to me. I will never get to tell him how much I love him. I also can't keep my promise to him and vise-versa. I felt mu emotions boil over and I stared crying.

"Italy please don't cry. This is West we are talking about he won't give in this easily he just got you back he would never give that up." Prussia said comfortingly.

This made me feel a little better. I knew Germany doesn't give up easily and that he would come back to me.

"Italy I-I want to say something." Romano announced

"What is it Romano" I said through my tears

"I know I have already apologised but I still feel like this is all my fault" Romano said quietly

"Romano it's not I understand please stop blaming yourself." I sighed

"NO!" Romano shouted back

"Roma-" I started to say

"I COULDN'T JUST LEAVE IT I HAD TO GET INVOLED. WHY COULDN'T I JUST LET YOU MAKE YOUR OWN MISTAKES!" He yelled through his tears

"Romano we talked about this outside" Prussia said coolly walking to Romano's side

"I WAS SELFISH, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOT INVOLVED. IF HE DIES IT'S ALL MY FAULT." Romano continued to scream

Romano saying this hurt, I didn't want to think about Germany dying.

"Don't talk like that It's true you shouldn't of got involved but this is not your fault. You are also being selfish right now making this about yourself. Germany is the one that is hurt this is about him right now." I said calmly

"Well said." Prussia commented

"You're right, sorry" Romano said starting to calm himself down.

Before anyone could say anything else a doctor walked in.

"We have analyzed our brain activity observations and have come to the decision to take him out the drug induced coma. We will not be adding the drugs to his drip for now on. He will not wake up straight away and please prepare yourself if doesn't wake up within the twenty four hours." The doctor announced

"Thank you doctor" Prussia smiled as the doctor left the room

Hours and hours went by, I had gone home to change my clothes and brought back food for everyone but still Germany didn't wake up. As each hour went by I lost less and less hope of Germany returning to me. After the whole day of waiting in anticipation I was exhausted but I was determined to be awake for Germany to wake up.

"Italy, maybe you should come home with me for tonight?" Romano asked

"No there is no way I'm leaving Germany." I said bluntly

"Better not argue with him Romano." Prussia said

"kay, well I will be going now the tomato bastard had demanded me back home." Romano said heading towards the exit.

"Yeah I will have to go too, but call if he wakes up" Prussia said as he followed Romano

"I sure will! Bye guys" I called after them sleepily

As they left I turned to Germany and smiled.

"I guess it's just you and me" I laughed

My laughter soon turned to sadness as I remember how much time Germany had left to wake up.

"Germany you have to wake up, I need you. We have been through so much to get here you just can't leave me now" I sobbed as I placed my head on the end of the bed.

I felt my eyes starting to close and I wanted to sleep so badly. I can just have a little nap I'm sure Germany won't mind.

"I will be taking a little nap now Germany, please be awake when I get up okay" I said as I started to drift off.

My head was so warm something was stroking me it feels so nice I thought to myself. I suddenly jolted up to see what I have waited so long to see.

Note: Sorry I will have to leave it there for today. I have no more time to write another part, which is really annoying because the next chapter will be so fun to write! Thank you for reading I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	30. Chapter 30

Germany's pov

I could hear voices but I couldn't figure out what was being said. I tried to listen more carefully to the voices but all I could make out was noise. I began to see hazy lights from behind my closed eyes I strained harder and I could just make out the outline of a face. I could feel something in one of my hand. I tried gripping it tighter to figure out what it was but even with all my strength I could not move my hand. I heard the voices again but this time I could make out what was being said.

"He's awake" one said

"Call the doctor" another replied

I couldn't figure out what this meant. Suddenly brightness started filling my eyes and I could see the face clearly that was peering over me.

"West?" The person questioned

I knew him I wracked my brain to find out who he was then eventually I remembered, he's my brother Prussia. I tried to make words and reply but the only thing I could manage to get out my mouth was 'Mmmmm….'

My brother then started laughing but also crying at the same time I didn't understand why he was though.

I recalled having something in my hand so I strained myself to look around I saw a very familiar face resting his head on the bed beside me fast asleep. I knew straight away who he was he was Italy.

"Do you know your name?" an unfamiliar voice asked

I turned round to see what looked like a doctor beside me staring at me intently. I knew the answer to this question immediately but I also remembered I couldn't answer correctly. Most of my memories were tangled up together and I couldn't remember which went where but I did know who I was and who the people around me where.

"Lu-udwig" I managed to spit out.

"Do you know where you are?" the unfamiliar person asked

"I um think I'm in a hospital" I replied

"That's right. Do you know why you are here?" The person continued

I wracked my brain for the answer, all I could remember was being with someone but I love the man that was holding my hand right now. I couldn't get my head around everything. What was I doing here? Why do I feel so sore?

"No I can't think of any reason why I would be in a hospital." I answered

"You were involved in a stabbing and you have been under major surgery. The doctors had put you in a drug induced coma and you have just woken up now." The doctor explained.

I thought over this very carefully then everything just came flooding back.

"Italy!" I gasped turning my head to face him again.

He was fast asleep and looked so peaceful. I was so glad to see he was safe it thought that maybe I didn't stop Clara for long enough and he might of got hurt to. That brought me to my next question where was Clara has the police got her? Is she out our lives for good?

"I will leave you to explain more" I heard the doctor say to Prussia as they left the room

"Oh West, I have been worried sick! I thought you were a gonner." Prussia smiled walking over to my bed.

"What happened to Clara?" I asked in anticipation

"She hasn't been caught yet but don't worry the police will probably catch up with her soon." He reassured me

"How has Italy been?" I asked still watching Italy sleep

"Kessesse, typical you just worrying about him and not anyone else. He's been by you side and holding your hand the whole time." He said glancing over at Italy and smiling

"How long have you been here?" I asked Prussia

"Well I just got in about twenty minutes before your hand started twitching. So it was really lucky timing."

He paused then continued

"Should we wake him up? I'm sure he would want us to." Prussia said nodding over to Italy

"I don't want to disturb him, there is plenty of time for happy reunions later on." I smiled as I started stroking Italy's head

"Yeah I guess, I can't wait to see his face and when Romano gets here I'm sure he will be delighted too." Prussia commented

"Romano? I thought he hated my guts." I said confused

"Everything is sorted now, things have all fallen into place." He smirked

I didn't quite get what he meant by this but I decided to ignore it.

Prussia had to go home after awhile, he said he had to feed Gilbird. So that just left me and Italy. I was still stroking his head affectionately and as he was sleeping he started to smile. I couldn't wait until he woke up I had so much to tell him. I really wanted him to wake up now but I had restrain myself. I knew he must be exhausted and worn out from everything that has gone on. It was also typical Italy for sleeping through all this, nothing could wake him up. I just had to wait a little bit longer and then finally me and Italy could be together properly. Suddenly Italy's shoulders started to twitch and he opened his eyes. He jolted up quickly and looked at me in disbelief. I was so glad to see him and I couldn't keep my emotion to myself any longer and I could feel tears in my eyes. Italy also started to cry as he started at me in shock.

"GERMANY!" He gasped as he flung his arms around me and started sobbing into my shoulder. His warmth and his touch made my heart pound very fast against my chest. It also hurt a lot him grabbing onto me like this but I didn't care I just wanted to be beside Italy.

"You came back to me" He smiled as he looked up into my eyes

"Of course I did, I could never leave you" I smiled back

"I was so scared, I thought you would never wake up." He cried still looking deep into my eyes

"I'm sorry to worry you so much, I was scared too. I thought I could never tell you that I love you again." I said as I started wiping away the tears in Italy's eyes

"I love you too Germany" He replied as he stretched up and kissed me.


	31. Chapter 31

Italy's pov

I had waited so long for this moment, I was kissing the man I loved and there was nothing that could get in the way. As we broke of the kiss I smiled a massive smile at Germany and he smiled too. I couldn't stop smiling I everything was perfect.

"Germany, remember that time I sais to you where ever you go I would follow?" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, that was ages ago, just after WW2?" He asked

"Yeah it was, well that still stands where ever you go I will always follow you I won't leave again." I beamed

"I'm the one that should be saying that, I'm the one that left you in the first place. I promise I will never leave you again." He placing his hand over my shoulder so he was hugging me. I raised my hand and stuck my pinky out.

"Pinky swear?" I asked

"Pinky swear" He replied as he wrapped his pinky around mine.

We suddenly broke the pinky swear off as Prussia and Romano burst through the door.

"Great news guys" They called

"What?" Me and Germany said in unison

"Clara has been caught by the police, how good is that?" Prussia said excitedly

When he said this I felt so relived that crazy bitch was now out everyone's lives for good now.

"When The potato bastard is feeling better then the police will be questioning you and then the trial will start." Romano added

I noticed Romano's face, he looked so awkward. I knew he does blame himself for all this but I'm sure Germany doesn't blame him.

"Romano, Germany doesn't blame you." I said trying to reassure my brother.

"I wasn't thinking that." Romano snapped turning red

"Yeah I don't, you couldn't of known she was crazy. So Romano are we good?" Germany asked

"Whatever" Romano growled

"Kessesse, anyways Italy so you finally woke up?" Prussia laughed

"Yeah, I have never woke up before Germany so I wasn't going to start now." I said cheerily

Germany smiled down at me as I said this, I reached up and placed the palm of my hand on the side of his face.

"Now everyone can he happy." I said looking deep into his beautiful sky blue eyes

"Exactly" He replied

A week had pasted and Germany had finally been realised from hospital. As we arrived back at the house I felt very strange. I hadn't been back since the day the incident happened and all the memories were coming back to me.

"It's over now, we don't need to think about that anymore" Germany reassured me, he had probably noticed my face as we pulled into the drive.

"Yeah you're right Germany." I smiled as we left the car and walked hand and hand into the house.

That night the thing that I have always dreamed of came to be. I was lying beside Germany being un-golfed by his warmth and being cradled by him muscular arms. I tried to keep questioning him to much in hospital but now since he is home I can question him all I want.

"Germany, when id you realise you had feelings for me?" I asked as we lay in bed

"Why do you want to know that for?" He said confused

"Just wondering…" I trailed off

"To be honest I don't know, I have been trying to deny my feelings for you for as long as I remember." He answered

" That makes me happy" I said joyfully

"I love you Italy" Germany said randomly

"Hahaha, I love you too" I said as I looked up at him

He lent in and kissed me, our kissed latest longer than usually. Since we weren't in hospital we could go as far as we wanted. As the night went on and I got to explore more of the man I love I found out that every part of Germany was warm. I also got to see a completely different side of him. One where I could control him with my actions and make him vulnerable. I also thought he got really cute when he was like that. We continued late into the night and by the morning I didn't want to wake up I was so tired and sore.

Finally I thought to get up, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Germany. I knew I had forever with him but even that was not enough. I opened my eyes to find Germany wasn't there. I wasn't surprised because when I looked at the clock it was 10am and Germany doesn't sleep in. If he doe it's probably because he gets to caught up in a book. I walked down the stairs to find Prussia and Germany standing in the hallway with concerned faces on.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

"Oh-um Italy, Tell him West?" Prussia said awkwardly

"Italy please don't freak out but Clara faked attempted suicide and on her way to the hospital attacked the ambulance and is now back on the run." Germany said walking over to me.

I didn't know what to think I started to shake with fear. She must of escaped for a reason, was she coming back? I stopped shaking as Germany wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry Italy, I will never let her hurt you, She would have to get through me to ever get to you.".

Note: I am going to end this story here, I can't believe its finished! I finished the story there because I will be writing a sequel so if you are interested in finding out what happens next then keep an eye out. I will probably be writing it soon because I have had lots of inspiration for it. I want to thank everyone that has been reading my story. At first I thought nobody would ever read it and I have been really pleasantly surprised with the response it has got. I also want to say a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed the story, your lovely comments have made me want to continue writing thank you so much!

I will see everyone soon in the sequel and thank you once again! X


End file.
